A Girl Worth Fighting For
by ndzfinest
Summary: Katniss has gone to war to protect her little brother, Bryony (Brian-ee) from being brought into the violence. The hunger games are put on hold so the war can be won. District Thirteen is the enemy, though with the help of her commanding chief, Cato, they realize they might be fighting for the wrong side. Loose Mulan twist, rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss!"  
I freeze as I hear my name being whispered through the air coming from my left, my head turning quickly to see a blond haired boy slinking towards me, knife in hand. "Bryony. You know better then to follow me. You could've been seen and-"  
"Don't be so dramatic. You know I wouldn't have come if I thought I was seen. And come on, it's not like anybody cares. They all buy your meat anyways." He holds the knife out to me and I can't help but smile. I pin him in a headlock and ruffle his hair.  
"Thanks little duck." Without him bringing the knife, I wouldn't have been able to skin my kills and bring them back to town.  
He pouts a bit and smooths his hair back down after he's shooed me away. "I'm seventeen, Katniss! I'm not little and I'm not a duck!" he protests. I look him over, his hair blond as a baby duck's just like it's always been. His light blue eyes striking but calm as well. Most of us from the Seam have dark hair, olive skin, and grey eyes. But Bryony has never been the same. Bryony is the sweetest person alive and so mature for his age. Always trying to help people, he's definitely more of a lover then a fighter.  
"I know you're not little, Bry. But you'll always be my little duck." I have to remind him every once and a while and, like always, he lets it slide. "Tell Mom I'll be back in a few hours."  
Bryony smiles and seems to perk up. "Maybe she will get out of bed today before the Reaping!" A piece of my heart seems to fall off and keep aching for him as I sigh and blink my own grey, normal eyes at him.  
"Maybe..." I don't have it in my heart to hurt him anymore then our mom already has. To shake him and tell him that Mom hasn't been out of the house in over a year. To explain to good-hearted, giving, loving Bry that Mom might never snap out of it, especially if it's been this long. "Be back soon, Bry. Make sure you try to sell Lady's milk alright? Try Greasy Sae." I have been hinting to the older woman who cooks in the Hob that Lady's milk has been very rich for the past few days and she seemed interested enough. That was how it was here.

District 12. Where you can starve to death in safety. Unless you raise animals, have something to trade, or have enough money to buy it, you aren't going to find much meat in District 12. Only other way is to get to the other side of an electric fence and find some meat yourself. They say the fences are for our safety from the wild animals. Almost believable. Deep in everybody's mind though, we all know what the fence is here for; it's to keep people in, not out. It's a simple place here in District 12. We have four parts that really make up our district.

The Seam is a simple place, it's the poorest part of District 12 and the coal miners live here. It's not a very exciting place, but it's home. You're lucky if you have enough to feed one person, let alone a family of four.  
The Merchants, people who live above their stores, are a step up from Seam residents. The mayor and his family live there, and the Justice Building where the Reaping is held every year for The Hunger Games is around the same area.  
Then there is the Victor Village where District Twelve victors get to live. We don't even have one since the one and only Victor we had died a few years ago.  
The last place is The Hob, our black market. Traders go there, as well as anyone who is selling something illegal. The Peacekeepers have been known to get some food from Greasy Sae so it's safe to say they know. We might not have a lot of food or resources, but at least our Peacekeepers are civil, even decent usually.  
I learned a long time ago that to make it in District Twelve, you have to bend the rules more then a little. Before my dad was killed in the mines, he taught me about nature, hunting, and how to use a bow and arrow. It was the smartest thing my dad ever did. If it weren't for him, all of my family would have starved to death a year ago.  
I take a deep breath and turn my back towards the trees, looking out at the town. It is all I have ever known... and yet, I feel something is missing from my life. That I have yet to make my dad as proud as I can. I turn around again and head into the trees, stringing my bow and waiting for my time to strike. I close my eyes and listen to the forest, my breathing calm and silent. I raise my bow slowly towards the sound of a chattering squirrel and let my knuckles lay near my mouth. Deep breath and, release. The arrow goes straight through the squirrel's eye and I smile. Thoughts of the Reaping have been in my mind and I wasn't sure I would be able to concentrate. Bry still has one motr year until he is safe from being Reaped. I aged out almost four years ago. Everything would be fine, though. Bryony wouldn't be Reaped and we would have a nice feast of squirrel tonight.  
If only life were so simple.

* * *

I skin and bring back four squirrels and five birds, a pretty good catch for three hours. I would stay longer but the Reaping is about to start. And everybody is ordered to attend, eligible or not. I decide I will have to trade the game after the Reaping, there just won't be enough time to get cleaned up and sell the animals. I throw them near the back door and step through the doorway, watching sadly as Bryonly paces back and forth. And then of course, he asks me the same thing he has asked for the past five years. "Katniss... what if this year I'm the one they pick?"  
I blink before sighing and walking to him, pushing a hand through his growing hair. "You won't be picked, Bry. You only have your name in there five times. It won't happen. Mine was in there at least forty by the time I was too old and I never got picked." I try to sound soothing but I have to admit, I'm on edge every year at this time. I won't feel right until Bryony is safe and sound. One more year and we can finally breath right.  
I ruffle his hair and walk around him, determined to relax as I take a sponge bath and try to keep positive. The thoughts that pass through my mind are anything but positive. I just keep thinking how I can't volunteer for him now that I'm of age. This isn't Two, nobody here will volunteer for my baby brother. And as much as I love my brother and hope he would find a way to pull through, I know the truth. He is not a fighter, he would die in the end. I am trying to think of some way to save him just in case he does get picked when Bry comes in, Mom in tow. "Are you ready Katniss?" I just nod and walk behind them both, still trying to come up with some way to save the only person I have left in this world. _Calm down, Katniss. You might not have to save anybody. You are only making it harder on yourself by thinking he will be chosen._  
But, something is different, wrong even. There are no Peacekeepers taking people's blood and making sure everyone is accounted for. Everybody is getting ushered to the space in front of the Justice Building, in front of the stage where a pink haired lady stands, a smile on her face the size of Panem.  
"Hello, hello! I'm Effie Trinket! As you all know, today usually marks the day of the Reapings for the beginning of the games! We are sad to inform you that the Hunger Games are hereby cancelled for the year." I hear Bryony make a sound of relief but I know better then to feel joy. The only way they would cancel their precious games is if there was something really wrong.  
"Seargent Seneca Crane is here to pass on a message from President Snow himself." I feel myself trying to push my way through the crowd, trying to get a little closer.  
"District Twelve, I am here to tell you that the rebels have started planning to invade all of Panem. It is our duty as citizens to fight for our country. Effective immediately, a man from every household in every Disctrict will be picked up tomorrow by hovercraft to fight in the war. No exceptions. I will call your last name and a man of the house must come and take a summons-"  
"But my oldest son is only seventeen! The only other man in our household is six... surely you won't ask a child to fight?" A lady calls from the crowd and I know without looking it's our neighbor, more then likely clinging to her son that is Bry's age.  
"You need to learn to hold your tongue while talking to your superiors! Of course we won't have children fight. The cut off has been decided by President Snow, age seventeen and older will fight. He should feel honored to be representing your District and will join the others." I can feel my heart stop in my chest as I realize Bryony is being called to war at age seventeen. "The Ashton family!" The man has started calling out names and I am still trying to keep myself from having a heart attack. I hear a sob come from Bryony and take a grip of his arm, making him look me in the eyes.

"Bry. Bryony." I whisper in a serious tone, making sure he is staring at me and I have his attention. "We're going to figure out something, Bry. I won't let them take you. Let me know when they are at the E's and make sure you're paying attention to me as well." I race through ideas in my mind, wondering what I could possibly do besides sob along with my little brother. What kind of man would make children go to war? I watch the man, Crane, call out names and another man direct the males to a small line where men and boys are waiting to get their pieces of paper damning them to war.  
"Katniss, they're at E." I must have been thinking for longer then I thought because here we are at E and Bry is on the edge of crying and trying to stay strong. When they call out Evens I look at him seriously.  
"Do not move. Do not speak. Do not even react. I'm going to go up there and take it and act like my brother is in the Capitol. Shut up, Bryony and listen." I hiss as he tries to speak. "These people don't know our family and they didn't take our blood so we are going to lie. If they ask, you're my neighbor."  
"Everdeen!"  
I give him another look before jogging through the people and up to the man standing a few feet behind the Crane man. "You are not a man."  
I want to say something smart but I hold my tongue. I wasn't planning on knowing the guy in front of me. But I keep my cool and look him in the eyes. "I know, my brother was hurt and is on his way back from the Capitol. I thought you'd want met to get his summons?" The man blinked and looked at his list of households with men in them.  
"Capitol you say?"  
I nod and the man looks me over. He knows my family. I have sold my illegal kills to him countless times. It is a risk to lie and say that to him and I'm almost certain he is thinking about turning me in. But instead he nods and gives me a look that says he won't tell. I know he will lie if it comes down to it and say he has never seen my family before if he is questioned. His eyes travel quickly to Bry and then away as he hands the papers over and looks to the next person.  
I hurry back to the crowd and give him a look that says stay put. I don't need him to ruin this and take my time away to think. The first part is over but now what am I supposed to do? I have long, brown hair. Bry has short, blond hair. And is very obviously a boy. I don't even think it's a crazy idea, I just know I have to do what I have to do to save my brother. We already lost Dad, I don't think Mom could take losing her little boy. I don't have the biggest chest... I could do this. I have to do this.

I wait for everyone else to be called before filing back towards the Seam, hoping Bry doesn't blow our whole cover by coming in the front door. Luckily, Bryony is a smart boy. He bursts through the back door, tears in his eyes. "Kat..." I hurry over to him and hug him tightly, stroking his hair.  
"Don't cry, little duck. You're not going anywhere. I'm going to fix this.." I mumble soothingly, trying not to think of the consequences. "I have to go see Madge. I have to figure all of this out. Don't leave the house. Please. Just stay here with Mom and don't answer the door for anybody. Alright?" He nods and I sigh, placing a kiss on his head. "That's my duck."  
I leave out the front door, trying to keep my heart beat steady as I think about what I've done. This could lead to execution for my whole family if we're found out, but I can't think like that. I focus on getting to Madge's house and knock when I come to the Mayor's front door. I wonder if the Mayor will have to go since he's the only man of the house. Probably not, who would run the Dictrict? "Katniss. What a nice surprise. I'm assuming you are here for Madge?" He is yelling over his shoulder before I can reply.  
"Katniss. Hey." I look the girl over and can't help but feel calmed by her smile. So innocent, so collected. "What's wrong?" This girl knows me too well.  
"I need your help." I mutter quietly as we walk to the side of her house, by a small garden.  
"Of course. You know I will help you if I can. This is about Bry and the war isn't it?" Like I thought, she knows me well.  
"Yes. I know you have peroxide... I hate to ask but I need to make my hair blonde. And I've heard stories about it working before the Dark Days."  
Madge frowns and sets her brow, her thinking face I've grown to learn. "Why not just wear a wig?"  
I shake my head and show my concern. "I will be training and I'm afraid it will fall off. It has to be dyed and cut a little shorter so I can put it in a bun like the guys with long hair do in the mines." There aren't a lot of men who keep their hair long, but there are a few. And I've seen the type of bun they do, just a small knot on top of their heads. "Can you help me?" I ask, looking to her for an answer.  
She lets out a worried sigh before nodding and taking my hand in her's. "Katniss, you have to promise me you'll be careful. Nobody here will turn you in, not even the Peacekeepers or Dad. I'm sure of it. But out there, you'll be killed instantly if they see you with your hair down. Don't ever take it down unless you know you're alone. They won't take your DNA either. I asked Dad, I told him I was just curious. I knew you would try something, I've seen how protective you are of him. They are too busy and are content enough to have the right number of men then to make sure they are the rights ones." Because no one did anything like this. No woman had ever tried to defy the Capitol or President Snow to save their brother so why would they waste precious time to see who they were?  
I nod and she smiles a little, reaching into her pocket. "Here... take this." It's a pin with a bird on it and an arrow. "It's a Mockingjay." I know the stories behind the bird and the fact that she is willing to give this to me is a big deal.  
"Madge, I can't take this." I whisper, holding it lightly in my hand.  
"It will keep you safe and make you remember why you have to be as careful as can be. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't give it to you."  
I feel tears threatening to fall over all of this. It's a big deal what I'm doing and what she is risking by helping me. "Thank you, Madge..." I blink my tears away and set my jaw, thinking of what I have to do next. I have to cut and dye my beautiful long hair. "Let's get this over with." She squeezes my arm and leads me to a shed in their backyard, trying to not shed her own tears as she scurries inside to get the scissors and peroxide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note!  
**_Hello lovely readers! WOW! I am so surprised that I got so many reviews/follows/favorites you guys! You're wonderful and I have so many plans for this story! You may have to bear with me the rest of the month, though. I just started a new job and the training is long and I have a little kid so it may not be as fast this month. But stick with me! Thanks again for all of the lovely things you've said! _  
_Also, in case you're wondering; yes! Peeta, Gale, and Haymitch ARE in this story! Peeta is from eleven, Gale from two, and Haymitch is from lovely one. They have NEVER met Katniss, though! They are going to be the three soldiers she becomes closest to like in Mulan. (: Sorry you guys, no Mushu or cricket. :[ Though, a little birdy told me a certain horse might come into play~ And sorry but no Cato in this chapter either. I'm saving his entrance for chapter three! Again, thanks for reading and you can PM me for any concerns, questions, or critiques! Here comes chapter two! It's not as long as one but I just HAD to post this!_

* * *

"Oh, Katniss... it's so different." I keep looking in the reflection of myself, the puddle doing justice on how I feel. Lousy, muddy, and worn down. I don't even recognize who is staring back.

_I don't need hair. I'm a soldier, now. As long as I look enough like a man, I will be helping Bry. _I have to keep repeating it in my head so I don't start thinking about dad. He never let me cut my hair, let alone dye it. But I think he would understand. Actually, he probably wouldn't at first. Bryony is a man and dad would probably tell him that it was his duty to protect me and mom, but Bry is just a kid. Still a baby even. He doesn't belong on the battle grounds; he belongs in a hospital, as a doctor. Helping people instead of hurting them. I kill things everyday, what's the difference between animals and humans?  
A lot. A lot is different. Animals I kill because we have to survive. Humans I might throw up if I kill. I shake the thoughts (literally) from my head and train my eyes to focus on Madge. "It looks fine," I pull my hair back into the bun I was imagining and give her a faint smile, "see? It will work. Thank you again. You wasted supplies on helping me, Madge." I let her give me a big hug, I even hug back some. "I'm going to miss you..." I mutter to her, and I mean it. She was the only person in school who never made fun of me or Bryony when we came to school with the same clothes on. The only person who ever offered me half her lunch and brought me to her house for dinner a few times. Really, she is the only friend I have.  
"You're welcome. I'm going to miss you as well.." she lets me go finally and stares at me, smiling and walking towards the second barn, gesturing for me to follow. "I have one more thing for you..." I shake my head at her words, I don't think she can do anymore then she has. Until I hear an animal sound and immediately reach for the bow that isn't on my back anymore. Madge lets out a bell like laugh and reaches to the barn door still.  
"Madge... what's in there?" It's a big barn, large enough to fit many pigs in or any other kind of animal. I stare blankly at her as she opens the door and clicks her tongue. A black horse runs up to her and lets out a whinny. This animal... I've only heard of them. "Is that... is that a horse?" I whisper, taking a step forward cautiously. She nods and I gasp as it raises it's head. It's huge. Has to be at least six feet tall, if not more. "How did you...?"  
"Dad bought him for me a few years ago but we only just had the barn installed. He's been staying in Dad's friend's barn up in Two. They keep them as pets there!" Her voice is excited and I can tell the horse has only been here days, if not hours.  
"How... Beautiful." The words are like wisps coming from my mouth as the huge, majestic animal trots towards me, sniffing me with nostrils the size of my eyes. It lifts it's lips and nibbles lightly on my shirt, making me laugh along with Madge.  
"His name is King. And he's going with you to the war." My eyes grow even wider if possible as I stare down my friend. She is crazy! She has to be! This must have cost her dad at least a year's worth of salary for him! He would kill her if she got rid of him.  
But before I can even open my mouth she shakes her head and pats the horse on the side. "Dad said they are looking for people with horses. They are cheaper then hovercrafts, and faster then humans. They're perfect for things like this. King is a working horse, he needs to do what he was born to do. I know you'll look after him the best you can and if he doesn't come back... Well, at least I know that he did his best to save us all. That's more hope then any money could give us." Now, now I am crying. I shake my head still and hug her yet again, not sure if this is a war we're talking about or a late birthday that is over the top.  
"You know I will never have enough money to repay you, Madge. I will forever be in your dad and your debt." Madge just smiles and grips my upper arm.  
"Katniss, you would do anything for anybody. Including risk your life for our's. You deserve a lot more then a horse. No offense, King." The horse snorts, he must not be too offended by the words.  
"Now, I know you've never rode a horse before and it is kind of tricky. But I've only rode him a few times and I manage to stay on. You're a quick learner."

For the next few hours, we laugh and get bruises from falling off King that will take weeks to heal. But I don't care. Because this will be the last time I see Madge and get to laugh, I'm sure of it. I get back up on King so many times I can't even give an estimate of how many times. But by the end of that day, I am a pretty good rider. Let's hope that cantering and galloping isn't that different.

* * *

The moment I walk through the door, the atmosphere changes. Bryony is gasping and crying as he looks at my hair and I am cooing and telling him that it is just hair. He won't listen, though. He just keeps saying how he's ruined my hair and my life and I can't help but laugh a bit at his words. "Bryony... green hair or brown hair, long hair or no hair, it won't matter in the end. As long as you're safe another year from the Games or from this war, I don't care. They can take my arm if they want it. I just need you to stay safe and take care of mom, okay?"  
The poor kid... goes through losing his dad, his mom is almost bonkers, and now his sister is going off to war where she will almost certainly die. It hasn't been a good life, and that's why I can't believe he is so kind. So loving. So helpful.  
"Bryony... guess what Madge gave me?" I whisper, wanting it to sound even more amazing then it was.  
"What?" He smiles a smile so real, so pure that I know without a question of a doubt, this is right. Whatever happens tomorrow and the days after, it is worth it. Seeing that smile one more time, I don't mind dying after seeing that smile.  
"A horse!" Immediately the whispers turn to shouts of protest, telling me I'm a liar and laughing as I tickle him. "I swear, Bry. She gave me a horse. His name is King and he's black. He's huge, Bryony. At least one and a half of me." His smile falters as I talk about King. "...Bry?"  
"Great. Another great, irreplacable thing giving its life to save me." I can't help but want to grab and shake him, but I settle on a firm hand on his right shoulder.  
"Don't you ever say that! Don't you ever think like that, do you hear me? You are special, Bryony Everdeen. You are here on this Earth to save people and help them just like mom. Don't think that way otherwise this is for nothing." He is crying again and honestly, so am I. "Bryony. I don't mind dying if I'm dying for you." I say, gulping back tears for the first time in a long time.  
"Yeah... but maybe I do."  
Because he knew. He knew from that moment at the Justice Building when I told him not to speak that I was sacrificing myself for him. And I could see it break his heart at the exact same time. But I wouldn't let that image stop me from doing what I had to do. "What? You don't think I can survive?" I try to take his mind off of everything by questioning his thoughts of me.  
"That's not what I'm-"  
"Oh, I see. You don't think I'm tough enough to make it! Because I'm a girl, right? If I was your brother you wouldn't be this worried." I know it is a low blow and I am mocking him, but he's just a kid. He doesn't need to carry this on his shoulders anymore then he alraedy does.  
"Stop, Katniss! I know you're tough! You know how to use a bow better then anybody else I know. You'll be fine... and so will King. You'll come back, I just know it." Bryony grabs me and hugs me close to him and I am surprised by his strength. It takes all of me to remind myself that he isn't twelve anymore. He is nearly a man. That scares me more then any of this war stuff does. Soon he will be on his own, starting his own family and having to take care of people the way I took care of him. God, he will be a great husband. Again, I'm reminded how worth it this is. I wouldn't have made a good wife anyways.  
"Then stop all this crying and talking like this! Let's celebrate you not being Reaped and live in the now, okay? You remember how to use the spear I made for you, right?" I told him to stop thinking about it, then I bring it back up. Typical Katniss for you.  
"Katniss, I can't hurt any of those animals. It's not their fault we're starving." I sigh.  
"Bryony, if you want to keep yourself and mom alive while I'm gone, you're going to have to kill something. Not every animal you see, and maybe not even everyday. But you need protein and you will have to have meat for that. Sell Lady's milk like you always do and just act like I never existed if Peacekeepers come, alright?"  
Bry sighs and nods. "Okay. I will try my hardest. But Katniss?"  
I smile at him. "Yes little duck?"  
"I'm not taking their skin off, that's just mean." I groan but can't help but smile at him.

Somethings will never change.


	3. Chapter 3

They drop off the outfits I have to wear around four in the morning, which is the time I normally wake up to start hunting. Except, today I'm not going to hunt animals. I'm starting to learn how to hunt people. Luckily, it's the same guy that gave me the papers yesterday. He opens his mouth as if to tell me something but closes it right after, clears his throat and straightens up. "You are expected at the Justice Building by sunrise. Don't be late." He walks away just as fast as he spoke. I take a deep breath and start putting on the green and black uniform, trying not to shake as I change. There are helmets and pieces of armor as well, even a sword. My heart yearns for my bow but I left it back in the woods. Hopefully, Bryony will learn to use it.  
I straighten up and stare in the dirty mirror we have hanging on the wall, blinking at the man who has slowly transformed in front of me. With the armor on, it's even harder to tell I'm a woman. I put my hair up slowly and warily with a ribbon Bry gave me that he got from the market. Green, my favorite color. I stare at my reflection one more time, through the helmet now, and bite my lip a little wondering how there is any chance I will survive this.  
_Because I need to._  
"Katniss..." I turn and see Bryony in the doorway of his room, shuffling his feet in guilt. "I had to say bye before you left." I can already see the tears in his eyes as he takes in my whole body, covered head to foot in the war clothes. It is getting more and more real for both him and me.  
I go and hug him, kissing him on the head and looking up at him. He's gotten to be a few inches taller then me now. Where has the time gone?  
"It's not bye, little duck." I whisper, knowing neither of us really believe me. "It's see you soon."  
"Promise me something?"  
I nod, "Anything for you, Bry."  
"..Promise me you'll try your hardest to come back home to us?"  
There goes the last part of my heart, breaking and sinking to my feet. I blink away tears and nod furiously at him. "I will. I promise. I will." The last words come out as more of a sob but I know he understands.  
"See you soon, Katniss." he whispers it in my ear and I feel more confident that I will be coming home sooner or later. Alive or in a box. Until they find out I'm a woman, then I'll probably be thrown into a ditch somewhere.  
"See you soon, Bryony." I open the front door and close my eyes tightly before opening them and walking out into the early, biting cold. I need to go to Madge's and pick up King before sunrise. She told me last night to just go around back and get him, knowing it would be early. Apparently her whole family knows I'm breaking the law and going off to war so none of them will be surprised if I accidentally wake them up and take their horse.  
King is frightened when a strange man opens his stall door, rearing up on two legs and whinning in protest. I take my helmet off and make soothing noises, putting my hand out. "Shh, King. It's me. It's okay." He must realize it's me and not some stranger because once I have my helmet off he snorts and trots up to me, pushing his nose into my hand.  
"Are you ready for this?" I whisper, smiling a half hearted smile as he snorts and shakes his head, as if he can understand me.  
"Yeah... me either. Let's go." I grab his reigns and we walk from the barn. I feel better knowing I have this huge animal on my side, but will it be enough? Will we keep each other safe? I guess only time will tell.  
"Do I sound manly enough, King?" I never stopped to wonder about how I would hide my voice. I decide to start practicing as we walk towards the Justice Building.  
"Everdeen, checking in." God, that was terrible. Even King is looking at me with doubtful eyes. "I'm working on it!" I huff and keep at our pace. The building is in sight, and so is the crowd of two hundred of so men of all sizes and ages.  
Some seem to be older, around Bry's age while some seem to be older, around mom's age. I don't see any other horses, either. Which all in all, doesn't surprise me. This is District 12 after all. Most people don't keep pets. Even Lady has a purpose, though I got her for Bryony because I knew he would love to have a pet we could keep. And I suppose you could call Buttercup a pet, good for nothing old cat.  
But horses are expensive and we have no crops or herds. I'm surprised the Capitol let Madge's father get her one. I guess being the Mayor's daughter has tiny perks. I make my way to the group and apparently am right on time since they start herding us into hover crafts. Someone moves forward to take King and I back up with him. "You'll get him back once we land, son. We only have space in the back for horses."  
I hesitate before nodding and giving the reins over after patting him on the head. He goes, though I can see it is rather reluctantly. I'm ushered into the last hover craft and squeezed between two others, all of us nervous.  
"District Twelve soldiers, this is Sergeant Crane. You are being divided so you can go to training areas in undisclosed locations where you will spend your time training under a captain. You may be called to war the first week out of training, or four months down the road. You are expected to be ready. The next few weeks are crucial. Prepare yourselves. That is all."  
For the next few hours, I decided it is time to let my mind rest, even if I am unsure how ready I am for this.

* * *

"Everdeen!" My eyes and head snap up, focusing as well as I can on the man in front of me.

"Yes? I, uh," I cough and deepen my voice, "I mean, Sir?" Do I sound fake? I think I sound fake.  
"Get that throat checked out, Everdeen. Don't need you getting all the troops sick. You're at your training center." I look around and realize I'm the only one left.  
"We split everyone into four groups so we wouldn't have to send any of you to Captain Smith's training site. But you seem to be the odd man out." I can't even explain how odd it is to be called a man and not be able to correct them because I want them to think I'm a man. I frown though and open my mouth to ask why they didn't want us here, but he answers right away. "No more room anywhere else. Captain Smith's pretty harsh and will push you farther than you've been pushed. We know that District Twelve citizens are... not as strong as other Districts."  
That's the nice way of saying we're so poor we can't afford food to keep us strong.  
I stand up and almost fall over when he puts my sword back in my holster, the weight more then I'm used to. He almost looks sorry for me. Like sending a mouse into a maze full of cats, no exits, and no cheese.  
"That is one thing you don't want to lose, boy. I'd remember that if I were you. Cato Smith is a merciless man."  
I nod and let him push me out of the last thing that's giving me shelter. I'm being pushed out into a new, cold, and scary world. King's reigns are pushed into my hand the moment I step foot on land and I have to wonder why we are going to be foot soldiers if we have hover crafts... they had mentioned something about saving money when we had been flying here but I had been nodding in and out of consciousness by that time.  
The hover craft takes off and I'm left alone in a field to find my way to the campsite. I look to King and take in my surroundings, wondering where in Panem we could be. I start to worry that I won't be able to find them, that I'll starve or freeze to death.  
"No! I'm Katniss Everdeen... I'm a strong woman. I've been through a lot and I am still standing on my own two feet. No one takes care of me, I take care of myself. If I can't do this, I don't deserve to go back home. Come on, King. Let's do this." I straighten up, puff out my chest and start doing a very awkward but what I think to be very manly walk towards the sound of many people.  
I realize the moment I step into the clearing that is cluttered with men that I may not be cut out for this. Spitting, loud laughter, and shirtless men. All three things I am already lacking. I've never spit, I am a quiet person, and I can't go shirtless for reasons that are obvious to me. I must have a mixed look of disgust and horror on my face because a black haired man elbows a copper haired man who both end up smirking at me. This is already not good. I rest my hand on King for a second before walking towards what I assume is the food line because all I see is huge pots with ladles in them.  
My heart is racing and I know it is making the black horse nervous. He keeps throwing his head back and whinnying, which in turn is bringing attention to us. "King. Calm down." I whisper, mentally reminding myself that I need to start talking in a deeper voice, even if it is just to the horse.  
"Something wrong with your cow there, Blondie?" I inwardly groan as the black haired man walks towards us. I think about warning him that King doesn't like strangers, but instead just let things play out. Within seconds things go from awkward to terrible. King rears up and starts snorting in protest, almost bringing his hooves down on the man in front of him. Which in turn pisses the guy off enough to raise his fist up. I scowl and run to King's rescue, stopping his fist just barely. The man has some weight behind him and I almost get knocked over.  
"Touch him and you'll be sorry." I growl, not even having to deepen my voice. I'm angry and I actually sound a little scary.  
The man snorts and shoves me down to the ground, walking back towards King. Well shit, what else am I supposed to do?! I get on my hands and knees and launch myself at the man, tackling him at his middle and almost biting my tongue off in the process.  
Instantly, it's like every man in the camp is around us, throwing in punches of their own or just cheering the man on. There is no way I'm coming out of this with less then a black eye but I know I've landed in a punch or two with asshole over here.  
"SOLDIERS!" The crowd goes silent and in less then a second everyone but me is up on their feet, standing in a row.  
"HE STARTED IT!" they all cry out in unison, pointing to me, huddled in a ball on the ground. I peek through my fingers and start to re-re-think this whole plan.  
The man looking down at me is easily the most muscular man I've ever seen. Sculpted like he is a giant and weight lifter combined, he will tower over me with no problem, I notice immediately.  
I stand up and try not to let him intimidate me as he comes to stand in front of me. He leans down so he's two inches away from my face and I see that his face is set in stone. "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp."  
"Sorry." My voice is my own and I cough quickly. "Oh um, I mean sorry that you had to see that but you know how it is when you have those manly urges and you just gotta kill something!" I land the sentence with my fist pounding into my other fist. God, did I really just say that?! I almost fall back in surprise when he is now only an inch away from my face.  
"What's your name?"  
Oh. Oh no... I hadn't even thought of a name.  
"I, I, uh.."  
"Your commanding officer just asked you a question." A older, blond haired man snaps out and I realize it is the winner of the 50th Hunger Games, Haymitch Abernathy. My brain slaps me and I go back to thinking up a name.  
"I, I've got a name. And it's a boy's name." _Wow, really Katniss? Now WHAT IS THAT NAME?!_ I am screaming on the inside and thinking how sad it would be if they found out the day I got here that I'm impersonating a soldier.  
"Then what is it?" Cato, or I am assuming this man barking in front of me has to be Cato, is getting angry very fast. A name just tumbles out after that last demand.  
"It's Cade."  
"Cade?"  
I realize somebody must be on my side. I was about to say Kat and realized just in time that Kat may not be my name, but it's not a man's name either.  
"Yes. My name is Cade."  
"Let me see your summons."  
I reach into my pocket and hand the paper out to the blond who snatches it away aggressively. I stand up all the way when he's reading them, trying to think of a way to explain myself. "I didn't know Jackson had a son named Cade."  
"I'm his nephew. He doesn't talk about me much." I start hacking and try to spit but it just dribbles down my face and I end up sucking it back into my mouth. Haymitch stares at me and laughs.  
"I can see why." he mutters loudly to Cato who doesn't look pleased. The other guys around us are snickering and I resist the urge to close my eyes, wondering why I didn't just keep cool like I had first told myself to do. Cato stares at me for a few seconds before the ghost of a smirk appears on his lips, walking around me and looking to the other men.  
"Well, gentlemen. Thanks to your new friend, Cade here, you'll spend your night running three hundred laps around the camp. And tomorrow, the real work begins." I gulp as I see every man around me has a death wish just for me. I start to walk away so I can tie King up and start running but a hand has reached out to grab me roughly by the forearm.  
I'm yanked back and am face-to-face with none other then Cato himself. "You better watch yourself, Everdeen. Nobody is here to wipe the snot from your nose and if you keep up this way, you'll be wiping blood from it." I stare him in the eyes and, in that same second before I answer, wonder if he can see right through me. "Do I make myself clear, Cade?" The way he says my "name" is mocking and if I were able to be myself right now I would throw back a remark, but instead I hold my tongue.  
"Crystal, sir. Won't happen again." Hopefully my throat won't hurt like this all the time from talking so deep.  
He stares me down some more before turning away, looking back over his shoulder. "You better hope it is."

The whole time I'm running, basically everyone is glaring daggers at me. But one pair I can just tell from the rest are burning holes in the back of my head.  
And this, this is just the beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hahah, I know, I know. I totally jacked a whole scene from Mulan but I just love that part so much, I couldn't NOT do it! ;] I think I have my characters picked out finally and if I leave any of your favorites out, I'm sorry but it would be hard to get all the main ones in.  
Besides the obvious people being Katniss is Mulan and Cato is Shang, here are the other people:

Finnick is Ling, Peeta is going to be Chien-Po, Gale is Yao (who, just in case you were confused was the guy that Katniss got in a fight with), and Haymitch is a very AU Chi-Fu. He is NOT Snow's right hand man or anything, he is just helping Cato out by training them. Although right now we haven't been introduced to the "enemy" and I have a twist about it, Shan-Yu will be played by President Coin. I don't want to give anything else away but those are really all the characters I have mapped out as of now. I might make a few of the girls (i.e. Johanna)turn into boys in the army, like I turned Prim into a boy. Not sure yet! Really just going with the flow!  
Thank you all, you lovely people for reviewing and favorites! Following as well! I have a question; would you like to see more scenes played out like this? The only one I'm really considering playing out is going to be in the next chapter; the scene where she is late, they try to beat up Mulan, and he shoots an arrow and tries to make them get it, realizing he has a long way to go to make them warriors. JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR! Obviously, Katniss is going to be a G at archery and maybe pretty good at fishing once she learns it. Everything else will have to be learned! Bare with me, though! I start my job on Monday and I will be writing the next chapter over the next week! Review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what scenes you REALLY want to see, which ones you could live without! Thanks again!

Roo!


	4. Chapter 4

__**AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**I am so sorry! I thought I had posted Chapter 4 days ago! So sorry all! Here it is though and I hope you love it! Sorry for hoarding it!**

_Ahh, the sound of silence. A beautiful thing to hear in the- SHIT!_  
I hop up and peek out the tent, seeing no one. The assholes left for training and didn't bother waking me up! Oh, if I was a real boy I'd kick their asses. I jump around, trying to put my armor on over my clothes and struggling to get a boot on. I trip and do a somersault, landing on my ass as I struggle to my feet again. "I am dead." I groan as I run my way towards the camp, wondering if I will be in much trouble.  
I run the whole way and skid into place next to some of the other recruits, catching my breath and sighing as I look around. Cato doesn't seem to be up yet. This is a good thing. I look up at the sky and thank an invisible force. "Helloooo Cade!" I blink and look up, remembering that _my_ name is Cade. I raise an eyebrow, as if to question his intent. "Are you hungry?" It's the copper haired boy, the one that seems to be friends with-  
"Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." friends with this asshole holding me by my shirt. I cover my face with my hands and wait for him to punch but he never lands his fist into my face.  
"Soldiers!" because Cato has arrived.  
The black haired boy drops me and we all line up with our arms to our sides and I can't help but scowl as Cato takes his shirt off and picks up a bow. My eye brows and interest perk up at the sight of the bow. Could this man be any good? "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning. Anybody who acts otherwise will answer to me." I feel more then hear somebody next to me snort.  
"Gale." Everybody steps back, including me since that is definitely not my name. So, black haired boy who kind of looks like me is Gale? What a weak name. I wish I could tell him that but not with Cato looking at me. Sure, Cade isn't much better. But luckily, that's not my real name.  
I watch in awe as Cato shoots an arrow and it gets stuck in a tree that's branches have been chopped off and trunk has been smoothed out so there are no hand holds. "Thanks for volunteering! Get the arrow."  
Gale smirks and strides forward, cracking his knuckles. "I'll get the arrow, tough guy. And I'll do it with my shirt on." Wow, did he even try to be quiet for that comment? I watch as Gale attempts to fling himself onto the tree but is stopped suddenly by Cato's hand to his chest.  
"Hold on. You're forgetting something." I can't help but be interested as Haymitch walks over to Cato and Gale with two huge golden disks with holes. There seems to be cloth or something tied to them to make a place to hold. "These represent discipline and strength. You'll need both to reach the arrow." What?! I try to decipher the meaning but decide to wait until later. There is entertainment happening!  
I can't help but snicker as I observe Gale try to scurry up with the weights flopping around on his hands and fall right on his ass. Serves him right. The copper haired boy, who seems to be named Finnick goes next and almost breaks his neck. Followed by the third muskateer, Peeta. Then, it's my turn.  
I look down at the weights that are literally weighing me down. I can hardly lift them. But I have to try. I take a deep breath and step back for a running start before running at the tree. I get about oh, three feet, before I land right on my ass just like Gale. Cato looks slightly depressed as I walk by him, rubbing my backside. "We've got a long way to go."  
Can he even do it? It seems impossible, looking up at the damn arrow sticking out. All I'm saying is I would believe it was possible a lot more if I saw Cato doing it. But no, he doesn't do that.  
Instead, he and Haymitch start passing out sticks by throwing them. I reach out to grab mine but Gale is faster. He grabs both mine and his and I scowl at him, about to bite his head off when he damn near trips me with it. I hold back a snarl and stand back up, watching Cato. He goes over and picks up a stick and two clay pots with no lids, staring out at his crew.

**"LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS- (just kidding, haha. no singing!)**

He hands Haymitch the pots and I can't believe my eyes when he hits each one with enough force from that stick to break them into pieces. I look around; everyone is equally impressed.  
Cato thrusts the stick out in front of him and I follow the lead of everyone else, shoving mine out as well and making some manly noise that I am copying from them.  
I feel something crawling around in my back and start yelping and jumping around, flailing my staff around. I don't even know what it is, but it has legs and it's in my shirt. I'm guessing everyone has jumped back because I don't feel anything soft at the end of my stick. Until I do and it is being yanked forward, with me on the end. I am staring into Cato's eyes as he holds my shirt by the collar. I gulp and he smirks. "Don't worry, I'll make a man out of you." Does he know?! No, I realize as he all but throws me on the ground. He was just mocking me and trying to embarrass me by calling me a girl. Hah! Joke is on him! I look up, my eyes narrowing as I see Gale whistling nonchalantly. God, if I could kill anyone right now... I huff and straighten up, sick of being mocked. We seem to be moving on to something else and I can't explain how happy I am about this.

* * *

Except that this task is even harder then climbing up a tree with no limbs. This Cato Smith guy must be freaking Superman or something. It's almost unfair of him to be showing us up like the nobodys we are. "You will try to balance a bucket of water on your head and hit rocks away with your staffs. Try being the key word." Are all the guys in this camp assholes? I'm up first this time and I can see the looks of pleasure in Finnick and Gale's eyes, along with everybody else in the camp's. Well, not Peeta. Peeta seems to be somewhat of a gentle soul. Thank God for small favors.  
I am suddenly realizing just how hard this is going to be as rocks start flying towards me very fast. I start swinging my staff, but I don't think swinging like I'm trying to hit a fly is the best way. As if the bucket heard my thoughts and decided I was right and that I wasn't doing it right, it fell on top of me and I was blinded. Don't I at least get encouragement for trying? I lift the bucket an inch of two off my head and sigh as I see that Cato doesn't look pleased still.  
Everybody else tries and although some of them manage to keep the bucket on for a few moments, most of them fail. I don't feel as bad, though I can tell how disappointed Cato must be to have all of his troops, well... we're not doing very good right now. Honestly, what does he expect! It's our first day, and I don't know about all these other men, errr... all these men, but I haven't done any of this stuff! Only archery and I haven't been able to show my skills for that.  
Besides practicing the bucket on the head trick, we continue learning how to use our staffs and although it isn't a bow, I have to admit, it's kind of fun. I'm interested in how we will use this against District 13, though. How will sticks and balancing a bucket of water help us in the long run?  
Cato has his head in his hands. "Alright! That's enough! Just... go back to your tents. You're excused. I will see you all bright and early in the morning." Apparently we're all supposed to be super ninjas like this guy in one day. Pfft, he is crazy. If the Capitol expects that, why wouldn't they just give us surgeries that would make us super strong? Or train us themselves? No, there's a reason we're learning this way and Cato is not making it any easier.  
I go back to my tent which is far away from the other's and take off all my armor. I'm tired and achey, but I realize that King has been tied up for almost two days and needs to stretch his legs. I go over to where the horses are kept, which are only King and a white horse that I'm guessing is Cato's, and jump on King's back. "Come on, King. Let's go for a run."  
We start out trotting past the troops and I can't help but smirk as they admire King. I save the last and biggest smirk for Gale who looks like he just smelled something terrible. "Yeah, so he has a horse, big deal. It can probably fight better then him anyways." I hold back my temper and take off towards the trees, trying not to go back and beat him down.  
_Keep your temper, Katniss. You don't need another reason to have a target on your back. You already have a black eye._  
I slow King down to a trot again and pat him on the side of the neck, sighing before jumping off him. "Good boy."  
"Do you enjoy being mocked, Everdeen?" I am surprised when I turn around and see Cato standing behind me.  
"Sir?" I ask, happy with myself for remembering to use my deep voice that I've adopted, but confused by his question.  
"Every time you don't retaliate, it makes them want to pick on you more. Do you not care?"  
I study his features before shrugging slightly and wrapping King's reigns around my hand. "With all due respect, sir, I tried fighting back. And I got punished for it, as did the whole troop."  
For once, I don't think he is mad or frustrated. Instead, he smirks and leans forward, "Yeah," he whispers and I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up, "but he got a bloody lip. Doesn't that make it better?"  
I think about his answer, which is all but telling me to go beat the shit out of Gale, but I find I disagree with him. "A wise man once told me, don't fight a battle if you don't gain anything by winning. And if blood is the only thing I get from fighting, it's not worth it to me, Captain."  
Sure, I could go back to camp and beat Gale senseless for talking big. But it won't solve anything. Gale will still pick on me, I will still be the smallest and there for easiest to beat up, and I will gain nothing but another black eye.  
Cato watches me with calculating eyes before patting King and nodding. "Wise words. Just remember what this war will gain us, Everdeen. Don't lose sight of that." And just like that, the phantom is gone. I look to King and he looks back with large eyes.  
"As if I would go into a war and not remember what I'm fighting for."  
That is easy.  
The answer is, and always will be, Bryony.

* * *

And just because I loveee pictures, here's a picture of King and Cato's horse, Marvel. No, I'm not joking I named the horse Marvel because I can't find a good place for him, haha! I have to break it into a few sections but just add them together!

imgace (dot com) /wp-content/ uploads/ 2013/ 01/ black-and-white-horses-running-on-white-snow-under-blue-sky . jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So, I just want to let you all know that your support is amazing! It's been making my muse crazy! This chapter started off terribly and I realized I would have to start it over and make some changes. Only big note I have here is I am time skipping two months into the future because I want there to be a noticeable amount of time for this story and two days isn't enough for someone to fall in love, or become an amazing soldier. If you have a problem with it, then I'm sorry but that's just how it is going to have to be. Don't worry! I haven't skipped anything. They've just been practicing what they learned in the last chapter. There is still so much to come. (: Hope you like it!

* * *

Another day, another bruise. It's been almost two months since I've been here and so far nothing has changed. Gale still wants to kill me in my sleep and Cato is just as touch as ever. I wake up with bruises from the training sticks and rock exercise. It hurts some but I realize I can't be a girl about this. So, I pull myself up to start stretching and groaning. Over two months, all we've done is work on combat fighting with our staffs and that's about it. I can tell all the guys are getting frustrated with not learning anything new but I'm kind of enjoying it. While the guys are all complaining and not taking it seriously, I am beginning to kick some serious butt with my staff. I can beat Peeta and Finnick without even trying very hard.

Now Gale, Gale is a lot more complicated. I've only beat him once or twice, and same for him. Usually we end up in a draw which just makes us both angry. I don't have time to stay in my tent and worry about Gale. It's the crack of dawn and I have to go spend some time with King before training starts.

"Hi King." I coo, watching as his ears perk up and he comes to lick my hand that is out. I giggle and grab his head, stroking his ears and face. "Who's my big, good boy? Have you been playing nice with mean old Marvel?" He whinnies and I look over to Marvel who looks nervous and bored. I pat King again before going over to the huge white horse. And here I thought King was big..  
"Marvel, come here boy." I click my tongue and observe the horse. In ways he's almost like his owner, guarded yet very confident. Eventually though he comes over and let's me touch him lightly.  
"He must like you. He doesn't let people touch him usually." I turn slowly to look at Peeta out of the corner of my eyes.  
"Yeah, well I don't like any of these assholes either." It was almost second nature to use my deep voice I had used the first day now. One thing I don't have to worry about anymore at least.  
"Oh, don't be like that Cade. We don't all hate you... mostly just Gale. Finnick even said himself that he doesn't mind you. Gale is just one of those guys that if you show that he pisses you off then he will keep trying to push your buttons. You just gotta be smarter then him."  
I look at the blond haired man and snort. "Well, in that case, it should be easy."  
Peeta shook his head but had a small smile on his face. "Just make sure you take care of yourself, Everdeen. And don't let Cato see you petting Marvel. He doesn't like treating animals as pets. Says they are here to serve us not get pampered." I nod at Peeta even though I think that's ridiculous. A horse is not a wild animal, they are already used to being pampered.  
Poor horse, no wonder he's so mean. "It's okay, bud... I'll come back and bring you an apple." I whisper to the horse after Peeta has walked away. I pat his nose one last time before going back over to King. "It's been two months, King. And I still haven't got to shoot a bow." Hopefully that's what we would be learning today. A girl could hope, right?

* * *

But, of course, nothing similar to archery is happening. "You're going to have to hunt and cook your own food when we start moving towards the fight. Fish is probably one of the easiest things to catch... if you're fast enough." Everybody looked around for fishing poles as Cato talked, but I can't see anything. Cato points to a stack of sticks and smirks. "Good luck."  
I watch as people are dumb enough to try to whack the fish out of the water. Somehow, I feel like they will be the first to die. The rest of us go and pick up a stick after pulling out our knives. My shoulder bumps into Gale and we set our eyes to glare at the other. "Out of my way, Everdeen." I let him shove past me and pick my stick up without saying a word. I see Cato frowning at me out of the corner of my eye but don't say anything still. I sit down on the ground, bend my knees and start whittling the wood away. It takes about thirty minutes and even then, it's not as good as it should be. But it's sharp, therefore it will do.  
I wade into the water and look around, seeing others do the same. Peeta comes and stands on one side of me while Gale stands on my other side. We pull our arms back and start stabbing at the water. Although I hate to admit it, Gale is doing pretty well. He's speared a few fish already in the time it's taken me and Peeta to catch two between both of us. I growl and throw my stick onto shore, sick of using that stupid thing. "He didn't say we had to use the sticks." I mutter to Peeta who drops his as well. We look at each other before starting to shoot our hands into the water. I catch one and let out a loud whoop as I smile over to Peeta, who's also having luck.  
Again, I shoot my hand into the water and am surprised with what I pull up. A foot...? I look around frantically before looking down. When I see Gale in the water, foot being held up in the air by me, I can't help but start cracking up. Peeta tries to hold in his laughter but is soon laughing right next to me. We're holding each other up by the time Gale gets back up and looks like he's about to say something. Except Cato holds him at bay with a simple look. I glance over at Gale and smirk as he flips me off and stalks off. I stick my tongue out at him and make eye contact with Cato who is merely staring at me. I shrug and give him a look that says that's about as much fighting back as I will do, even though I didn't even try. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but even Peeta can tell he's holding back a smile and maybe even a laugh.

* * *

"Again, Everdeen!" I groan from my place against the tree, using it for support. Cato has been kicking my ass for the last month and I have to say, it's getting annoying. "Get up. Do you think District 13 will just sit back while you shrug off the last hit?" _No, I would already have killed myself if I knew they were going to make it this cruel._ I think to myself as I stare at him through one eye, the other badly swollen. Every week, at least once a week, we have one-on-one time with Cato using martial arts. He says it's to make us better at hand-to-hand combat. I, personally, think it's too beat the crap out of us and not feel bad.  
I struggle back to my feet and get into my stance, holding my hands in front of me. Before I can calculate what he might do I'm being pushed against the tree, my air being cut off. I start gasping for breath and try to hit him off me but I'm not strong enough. "Everdeen you have to focus otherwise you're going to die without a fight!" he snapped, letting up on his arm that was across my neck. I let the beautiful, vivacious air seep into my lungs before trying to choke out a response.  
"I can't." That just makes him put the pressure back on and again, I'm fighting for breath.  
"Smith, I'd let go. You're going to kill the boy." Haymitch has come over to try to rescue me but it's not working. Cato hasn't released his grip on me.  
"He needs to learn, Haymitch! Dammit out of all the other men, he is the only one who can't even land a punch on me!" Oh, yeah, that's fine! Just go on ahead with your conversation while I'm turning purple and suffocating. No big deal!  
"I understand that but with all due respect, if you don't let him go he won't be able to try again. Sir." It must be hard for the older man to call a younger man sir and be all respectful. Again, something I might look into more when I'm not dying.  
The moment I think that I can't hold on any longer, Cato decides to let go of my neck. It almost hurts to draw the oxygen in, but I do, greedily in fact. I don't even bother trying to stay standing. I fall to my hands and knees and treasure my lungs. I can't even properly glare at the man as he squats next to me. "You're worthless to me if you can't hold your own in a fight."  
That was it. And then he was off to who knows where.  
Haymitch helps me up and can't help but to shrug at me. "It's been three months since you got here, Cade. How many people can you successfully pin? None? And how many people have you beat? Zero? That number has to change, and it has to change fast. Otherwise Snow will do who knows what to you." I look at him with a bit of fear on my face.  
"What do you mean?" I manage to croak out as I try to open my left eye. It's not going to happen right now.  
"Snow doesn't take to people who can't aid him in whatever he needs aided in. If you can't fight, you're useless to him. And more then likely, that means so is your family. Which means you need to learn how to fight. Sooner rather then later, Everdeen."  
I watch as he walks away and growl in frustration, kicking the dirt and putting my head in my hands. Hand combat just isn't my thing! If I had a bow I wouldn't need to be fighting with my hands! I need help, but I don't really know who to ask. Peeta is really my only ally, and the only reason he can hold off Cato is because he's pretty big. But I can't just get bigger. I need someone who is my size that is a good fighter. Honestly, Finnick is just barely able to stay away from him. Gale. A little voice in my head says his name but I automatically throw that one away. There was no way he would help me, and no way I would ask him to help me.  
I turn around and decide to think about it later, when I'm not so upset. I start towards my tent but am stopped in my tracks by the sight of Cato in front of me, King's reigns in his hand. I raise an eyebrow and open my mouth to question him, raising my hand in protest. He drops the horse's reigns into my own hands and stares me down. "You're not suited for this. I don't think you have it in you. So go ahead and pack up. Pack up and leave because you're wasting my time." I scowl as he walks away from me and look at King, rubbing my neck.  
I am hopeless. I can feel my hope slowly diminishing as I realize I might not have what it takes. While I'm walking with King through the middle of the campsite I stop and look up at the arrow. Nobody has tried again after their first failed attempt. Of course they haven't. It is almost impossible.  
Suddenly, the realization hits me. We had all tried but we didn't actually put any effort into it. Just like Gale, everybody thought it would be easier then it looked. I drop King's reigns and go over to where the disks are kept, picking them up one at a time and examining them.  
Discipline... I turn the gold object over and stare at the word. Strength... Maybe it didn't mean the physical strength. Most of the guys here had that on their sides. But none of them had the mental strength, or discipline, to do what has been asked. I look over to King and turn back to the pole, setting my eyes on my goal.  
My eyes widen as I look back down at the items in my hands. I understand. Just like that.  
I put one disk in each hand and throw them behind the pole, smiling as they do exactly what I want them to. They get tangled and are together in such a way that I can pull without them releasing. I take a deep breath and move the weights up above my head, closing my eyes before using my arms to pull myself up. It works! I almost hoop and holler in joy but I realize I have a long way to go before I'm at the top. I repeat the steps and start shimming up the pole, not thinking about how many more feet I have or how many I've gone up.  
When I'm about ten feet from the top I realize I am sweating. I don't let it phase me, though. I rest my head against the pole for a second before pushing on, gasping as my foot loses it's hold. I quickly regain my footing and almost fall off the damn thing when I hear people below me cheering me on. I look back up and think about all the things I can and can't do. I can't balance a bucket on my head, I can't do hand-to-hand combat, and I can't really fish.  
But I can shoot an arrow better then any guy I know. And I can stick up for myself when I know it's right. I can hunt and skin anything, and I'm a strong woman. With the last thought, I open my eyes again and realize the arrow is right above my head. I laugh and pull the damned thing out, going all the way to the top to plop my tired body on top of the pole.  
And I feel like I'm on top of the world in this moment. Nothing Gale or Cato has said matters to me anymore. All I can think about is Bryony and myself, and that's how it should be. I pound my fist into the air as the guys beneath me cheer and whistle, yelling my second name like I was a champion.  
"What's with all the noise?" Cato has come out of his tent and I think before throwing the arrow down, smiling as it lands right in front of his feet. He jumps back in shock and confusion, looking around before finally looking up. A look of realization and a little bit of respect comes onto the man's face as I lean my elbows onto my knees and catch my breath. I keep staring at Cato, though, not backing down. I need him to know. He needs to know I'm here for the long haul and I do have what it takes. He must get the message because he nods at me and yells at all the guys to shut up or marry me, though his voice isn't serious, before heading back into his tent.

* * *

For a picture that explains the fish scene with Peeta, Gale, and Katniss a whole lot better then I did, go to this link! Just take out put a . of course. Hope this chapter was how you imagined it and things are going to start picking up because little miss girl on fire is going to FINALLY be able to show off the skills she does have! Here is that link:

media/ Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

"Cade, everyone is talking about you because of yesterday." Peeta is standing next to me in line while we wait for Cato to explain the day's events. I yawn and shrug, not knowing what to say to that. It wasn't that big of a deal, all I did was climb. I open my mouth to say as much but before I can, Gale pushes through the line of men and sets his eyes for me.  
"Yeah, Everdeen. They, I mean... we all want to know how you did it. I bet Smith gave you pointers, he seems to cherish the weak."  
I roll my eyes at his obvious attempt at egging me on and smile. "Yeah, you know, he seems to like the weak ones more than the dumb ones." I shrug and look at him and mouth sorry, smirking as everyone laughs and Gale scowls.  
"Look, just because you can climb up a pole like a squirrel doesn't mean anything. You're still nothing in my eyes."  
"And you're about to be nothing _and_ laid out on the ground if you don't get in line, Hawthorne." A voice snapped behind him, making Gale straighten up and hurry into formation though he wasn't happy about it. "Troops, we're learning the last part of our training today and then for the next four months we will be practicing and perfecting. The only other thing besides archery that you will have to learn is how to use the Capitol's firecrackers. Don't look so shocked, they are great distraction mechanisms and if you use them right, they can seriously injure someone. They aren't the simple ones children used to have, they are powerful; even blow up like a small canon ball. Don't under estimate them."  
Even after that speech, I'm not sure that I would take the time to light one and throw it but who knows. Might as well believe him. The only thing I really paid attention to is that one little word; archery. It's like music to my ears. I look over to Gale and stare at him, thinking of something I had thought about yesterday. Today would be the day to ask him.  
"Not much I can explain today. It will just take practice and patience." He walks over to the station that Haymitch and another are setting up and picks up the bow. "Bow." He reaches down once more, "Arrow. Pull back bow string with arrow and let her fly. Please, for the love of Panem, make sure you aren't aiming towards a person. There's a better chance of surviving out there if we start out with the same amount of people that started training. If you need more pointers, wait for me to come around and I will try to help as much as I can. Archery is one of those things you are either made for or you aren't."  
And thankfully, I am made for it. I try not to rush towards the bows but I can't help it. I know what I'm looking for in a bow and I want to get there first. I need something sturdy, but also something that can flex a bit. Not too much, though. I start playing around with the bows and lucky me, no one seems to be watching. They all seem to think they will be master archers and have picked up the first bow they come across. I can already see guys trying.  
I test a few bows before it comes; a bow that is almost as perfect as my dad's that I have used for years. I smile and pick up an arrow, not wanting anybody to see me; yet. I head behind the tents and do a couple practice shots. The first one misses by a bit. It's been a few months since I've held a real bow. I have been trying to practice with one I made but it just isn't the same, no doubt about it. After two shots, I am hitting the mark everytime. It's time.  
I go back out to the practice area where the men are and seek out Gale, waiting for his arrow to fly before clearing my throat. "What, Everweak?" he snaps, making a small, harmless smile appear on my face.  
"Just had a proposition to run past you. You do know that word right? Excellent." I state after seeing him grit his teeth in what must be anger. A small group of guys had stopped practicing to watch us. "Moving on, I have a bet to make with you. I bet you can't make a bulls-eye. With one shot."  
And just like I had hoped for, a smile breaks onto Gale's face. "Oh yeah? Is that so, Cade?" What a cocky jerk. "Alright, and what does it matter to you if I can? What do you want?"  
I smile and pull my bow off my back. "I want you to train me in hand-to-hand combat." That makes Gale laugh along with some of the other guys.  
"You want _me_ to train _you_? Why?"  
"Because unlike you, I can admit when someone is better than me. And I need to know those skills before being put into a war."  
The crowd is silent as Gale stares me down. "What if I can't?"  
I shrug, "Do you need help with archery?" That makes him laugh again, and this one confuses me. Is he a master archer?  
"I'm perfectly fine at archery." I raise an eyebrow at him and gesture for him to go ahead.  
He strings the bow and I watch him. Elbow is too low, not enough tension. He might make it on the edge of the target. When he lets go of the arrow it goes right where I thought it might. It just barely hits the target at all. He turns to me, a smirk on his face. "See? I hit the target. Which I'm sure is a lot better then you could do in five shots. Now quit bothering me." He moves to push me away but I have already backed up.  
"Hold on, what about the bet?"  
Gale stops and glances at me again. "Or are you scared?" I know that will make him do it, he is a guy after all.  
"Alright, Everdeen. Here's the deal. I make a bulls eye on the first shot, you streak around the camp until Cato beat the shit out of you." That is so risky, it almost makes me sick to keep listening. If he happens to make it, I'm done for. Like, dead. "And if you make a bulls eye, I will teach you hand-to-hand combat. Deal?" He holds his hand out and I take it without hesitating. I am secure in my abilities, but I'm not too sure about his.  
"Deal, and I'll teach you archery." Gale just laughs and nods, waving my words away.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He goes back to where he was standing but picks a new target, lining it up. I hold my breath because if I don't, I'll pass out. The moment he lets the arrow go, I almost close my eyes. But I don't...  
And I'm glad I don't because he doesn't even hit the target. He curses and looks back at me, rage in his eyes. Gale Hawthorne apparently doesn't lose very often. "Go on then, Everdeen. If you're so confident that you could do it, go."  
I step forward and don't really even need to think about it. It is second nature to me. I live archery, because if I can't shoot an animal the first time, it's not going to sit and wait for a second shot. If I don't get that first bulls-eye, my baby brother and sick mom don't eat. And that's unexceptable.  
I hitch my arrow and aim at the target, breathing in and pulling my hand up so my knuckles are near my cheek. I slowly exhale and release my fingers, watching as the arrow soars through the clearing and hits. Dead center. A machine couldn't hit much more dead on.  
The whole camp goes silent, and I mean I can hear someone's heavy breathing in the background that had to have been sparring at least two hundred feet away. Before Gale can even open his mouth to say lucky shot I've already strung up another arrow and released it to hit the bulls-eye again. I do it three more times after that and then hit a bird that passes by, just to be on the safe side.  
I turn and almost fall over in shock when I see that the whole campsite is behind me and staring. I guess I forget how amazing it must be for people who don't shoot but for me, it's just who I am.  
"So... can we start tomorrow?"  
Gale is wide eyed as he looks at the target and then back at me. For once, he seems to be speechless as he simply closes his mouth and nods. I turn to get my arrows when I hear him talk.  
"Sunrise. Don't be late, I'm not waiting. That was not part of the deal."  
I nod and keep walking, smiling as I remember how good it is to be able to shoot like I used to.  
For the rest of the day, all I can do is continue shooting. I don't want to put my bow down because I'm having too much fun. The guys were even trying to make it harder for me by throwing things into the air and making me shoot them. By the end of it, even Gale is standing around as I give out tips and everyone is laughing as we walk back towards the main camp. "Everdeen!"  
I freeze as I hear my name being called by Cato. I look at Peeta who shrugs and continues towards the meal tent. "Sir?" I reply once everyone has gone past me, turning and seeing he is only a foot away from me.  
"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" His words are sharp and fast, like I'm in... trouble?  
"My d- Uncle.. he would teach me when I was over at his house."  
"It's illegal to have weapons or hunt in District 12..." he snaps, as if I'm lying. I try not to bristle at the thought and straighten up, looking him dead in the eye.  
"Yes, but it's not illegal to starve us or make us poor. I guess you wouldn't understand that coming from your District." I protest, almost gasping as he back hands me and holds me on the ground with his foot.  
"You watch your mouth, 12. I can and will tear you apart if I have to." he snarls and I am struggling to get out from under him. "You don't know anything about my District so you'll do well to watch yourself." I race through moves in my head as he continues to squish the life out of me until I do what seems to be rational at the moment. I put one arm on either sides of his leg and push so I've flipped him backwards. I gasp as I realize what the hell I've just done. I scoot backwards on my ass as he flips back onto his ass and spits blood on the ground. His eyes are set to kill. "You little-"  
Cato stands up to his full 6'3 height and towers over me, his lip curled into a snarl. And then, I think he must be mental because he starts _laughing_. Full on, chest heaving laughing. I must seem like I'm questioning his sanity because he looks down at me and puts a hand out. "Seems like you took my note on standing up for yourself..." I put my tiny hand out nervously and his huge hand swallows it, pulling me to my feet.  
He ruffles my hair and pats my back and I let the tension in my shoulders relax. A millimeter or so. And then I'm being brought into his arms and stared down, nose to nose. "But if you ever do that or anything like it again to your commanding officer, I will make sure your pretty little face is ruined. Got it?" My eyes are wide as I nod and try not to think about the fact that his breath is warm on my chin. "Good. Now go eat, Cade." He throws me back towards the tent entrance and swats my butt as I let out a small yelp and run into the tent, holding my backside.  
Maybe it's just me being paranoid, but I swear when he says Cade, it's almost mocking... almost like he knows it's not really my name. I blink and then shake my head, trying to get the thoughts from it as I look up with my dinner to see Finnick and Peeta flagging me down to sit next to them. "Gale even wants you here, dontcha Hawthorne?" Gale tried to ignore Finnick but the copper haired male elbowed him, earning a growl from him.  
"What?... Sure, I don't care. This isn't high school Odair, shit." I stood there awkwardly for a second and was about to ask if they were sure it was okay but Gale answered my unspoken question. "Sit your ass down, Everdeen. " It was more of an order then an invite but I took it without anymore hesitance.  
Things are actually starting to look up. Maybe I will make it back home without being found out and be able to see Bryony and Madge again!

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I hope you liked this one! It was a pretty important one and I hope I did okay with the detail! I wish I could tell you what is going on with Cato but that would ruin the surprise! All I will tell you is next chapter there is going to be an arrow incident, Cato and Katniss bonding, and a kinda crazy twist that nobody will see coming. ;] I know, I'm so mean for making you all wait but (hopefully) it will be worth it! Review and let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think is next to come!  
xoxo,

Roo!


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, Everdeen!" An 'oof' sound comes from my mouth as I'm sent flying backwards for the third time. "You have to use those damn muscles I know you have from pulling back that bow and hold me back." Gale is trying his hardest, I can tell. I just can't beat him, he's too strong. I have speed on my side but I can only avoid him for so long.  
"I can't do it, Gale." I gasp from the ground, wincing as I flex my knee and get on all fours, pulling myself up some how. My poor body has gone through a beating these last four months and it's almost too much for it.  
"Can't or won't, Cade?" That's the first time I've heard him use my supposed first name without it being mocking. "Because the way I see it, when you're faced with the enemy, I guarantee they aren't going to stand back while you pick yourself back up. They're going to kill you before you even get to your knees. Now, try harder."  
I wipe the sweat from my brow and clear my mind of all the negative thoughts I've kept clumped in my head. This isn't the time or place to be thinking about Bry or Madge or anything but staying alive. Even though Gale isn't trying to kill me, I need to act like he is. I am suddenly on the ground again thanks to a blow to the head. I'm kind of starting to think that Gale is going to kill me himself if I don't start landing some hits in. "I swear, Everdeen, if you don't raise your hands right now and hit me, I will knock your lights out." he snarls, moving forward to hit me.  
My natural instinct to live kicks in (finally) and I reach out to stop his hand. He looks surprised and I take the moment to punch him in the chest. I duck as he swings back and trip him on the way back up with my leg.  
"There it is." Is all Gale says before smirking and putting his hands up and getting into his stance. "Now, keep it up."  
We practice like this for another hour until we're both too tired to keep going. "Nice job, Everdeen. Ready to teach us your bow deal tomorrow?"  
I frown and stop, the journey to my tent in hiatus. _"Us?"_ I don't recall this.  
"Well, it was supposed to just be me, but Peeta and Finnick wanted to come to watch so I just assumed you wouldn't have a problem with it." I think about his words and shrug; what is two more people when it came down to it? "Excellent." He walks away before I can tell him to only bring the other two.  
I sigh and walk back to my tent, picking up an outfit so I can go take a bath in the lake behind the camp. I grab the only towel I have and go to pick up King who I know will enjoy the water as well. The sun is just beginning to set as we finally make it to the water's edge. I glance out at the surface and see that it's vacant. Good, that's just what I need. Someone to see me without clothes on. I strip quickly and throw them on the ground in a heap. I wince as the cool water rushes around me and laugh as King snorts and shakes his head, as if saying no way.  
"Come on, boy. You'll be fine you big baby!" I taunt, smiling as he decides to nibble away at the long grass at the edge. His head shoots up and he lets out a distressed sound, making me frown and start to get out. Then I hear it as well; a man whooping and hollering. I look around nervously, knowing there are a few things they're bound to notice, and decide that the only thing I can do is get deeper into the water. Thank God it's dark out.  
"Hey Cade!" Finnick calls, making me groan. Shit... why is it always them?! All the other guys would just go about their business, but not these three friends.  
"Oh uh, hey, um guys. I was just washing but now I'm clean so I'm going to go. Good bye!" I try to turn away but Finnick has rushed forward and put an arm around my shoulders. I must look like somebody died, because I feel like it.  
"Let's just start over! I know our initial meeting was, well, harsh. But it's a fresh start! Hi, I'm Finnick from four."  
I put on as much of a smile as my face lets me. "Hello Finnick.." I shake his hand but stay squatted down, away from his arms and hands.  
"And I'm Peeta." Peeta waves from behind Finnick and I wave back a little.  
"And I'm Gale," I groan and look away as I see Gale standing on a rock, naked as the day he was born, "king of the rock! And none of you can do anything about it, can you?" I can just tell, even without looking at him, that he is smirking.  
"Cade and I can take you!" Finnick elbows me and puts his hands up in a pose.  
"I don't really want to take him anywhere!" I insist, looking around for an escape route. I've had quite enough of this view of Gale to last a lifetime.  
"But Cade, we have to fight!"  
I shake my head and laugh unnaturally. "No, we don't. We could just swim around and close our eyes-" And then it starts, the end of my life.  
Finnick starts pulling on my arm and I'm trying to push him off and keep an arm over my chest nonchalantly as I look around desperate for an out.  
In less than a second, King is by my side, whinnying and rearing up at Finnick who yelps and runs away towards Gale and Peeta. I wade back towards land and whistle for him to come back. I grab his reigns, moving him so he's blocking their views, wrapping the towel around my body. "Let's go." I start my way back towards the camp, hearing their laughter in the background as somebody gets dunked. "That was too close. I never want to see a naked man again." I mumble, wringing out my hair and putting it back up, my eyes widening as I step out of the way quickly. A group of men run by stark naked and I look at King, eyes wide as ever. "Feel free to eat my eyes, King." I shake my head and we keep walking back towards the tent that has been my home. What a day...

* * *

The next day, I meet all three of the men that have become my somewhat friends with bows I got from Haymitch. "Alright you three, the bow is a difficult weapon to get used to. Luckily you're all, I mean uh, we're all men and have the muscles to pull back the bow string." I passed them each a bow set and brought my own up and strung it. "The key to archery is to think about what you're doing before you do it. It's not like using swords or your fist where you can swing with reckless abandon and still hit the target. Archery is complex and you have to envision where you want your arrow to land." I brought my bow up and let the top of my fingers grace my cheek. "Use your lip as an anchor almost."  
I took a deep breath and quickly but gently let go of the arrow, my fingers strumming along my cheek. The boys all looked a little nervous when it hit the bulls eye. "Don't worry." I reassure, watching as Finnick steps up first. I watch his technique and let him release it, even though I know it won't hit the target. "You're too tense, Finn. Stay steady but loosen up a bit." He nods and I watch as Gale comes up to plate. He's a lot better than Finnick, which makes me think he's at least picked up a bow before. He hits in the ring above the bulls eye. "Good job. Try not to move as much when you're letting go, though and I guarantee you hit that center."  
I walk between the three and give more pointers for another thirty minutes, telling them what they're doing wrong and complimenting them when they do something right. I'm actually laughing and having a good time before I hear Peeta yell out.  
"Cade, MOVE!" I look up but I'm not fast enough. The arrow hits me right below the shoulder blade, but up enough that it's not near my heart. I let out a gasp and feel myself lunge forward as if it's a side effect. I hold my shoulder and grit my teeth, letting out a yell in pain. "Crap..." I hiss, pushing Peeta down as he tries to yank it out. "Stop, stop, STOP!" I yelp as he pulls. The guys are all crowded around me, trying to take off my shirt to look at the wound.  
"Soldiers!" My eyes go wide as I hear Cato. This is not good. I try to slink off but the jostling makes me suck in a sharp breath. "Move aside." I hear him growl, the men still tight around me, as if they're trying to protect me from the brute. "Everdeen, what happened?" he barks out, stepping forward. A look of terror must flash across my eyes because after he examines the situation he frowns and moves around the men. "Stand down, I'm taking him to my tent to pull it out. He doesn't need you all breathing down his neck. At ease."  
I try to scurry away with them but before I can I'm being scooped up in his arms. "I can walk, Captain! Let me down!" I protest, wiggling around a bit before being stopped by the look on his face.  
"Unless you want to explain to all the guys why you have boobs, I would shut up and stay still Everdeen."  
I can feel the blood inside my veins turn to ice as I absorb the severity of what he's said. "Wha- What are you talking about?" He shuts me up with another look and I'm forced to wait until we make it back to his tent to try to explain.

* * *

"You do realize impersonating a soldier will get you killed, don't you?" I let out a howl of pain as he yanks the arrow out of my shoulder and applies a cloth and pressure to the wound.  
"Technically, sir, I am a soldier." I say between gritted teeth.  
"Technically, ma'am, you're impersonating a cousin that doesn't exist and to make matters worse, you're a woman!" He hissed, gripping my shoulder tighter.  
I blink and try to focus on the pain I'm feeling but it's no use. "How long?" I mumble, unable to deny it any longer. I don't know how, but somehow he's found me out.  
"Since the day you arrived." He laughs at what must be the look of shock on my face. "Nobody here knows the Everdeen's and I don't admit to knowing your family." I look up and shake my head, not understanding what is being said. "I recognized your face the moment I saw you, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. So, I did some digging and found out that Jack Everdeen never had any siblings." He raises an eyebrow to me and I groan.  
"I was on the spot!" I protest, looking away from the blood. He has been beating me up, knowing I was a girl. What an asshole.  
"You didn't stop to think of a better lie when you decided to walk into a military base?" he shot back, his eyebrow still raised. "That's half the reason I doubted myself. I thought there's no way that girl could be this dumb. But apparently, nobody here realized you were stumbling over your answers, or well, they just didn't care. But I did." I let my eyes travel back to his.  
"I wanted to know why a girl from District Twelve with no former training would risk her life to come here. I still want to know, since your brother is of age to come. He could've done it himself. So, why?"  
I gulp back the tears that want to fall but are being restrained. "I would do anything for my little brother. He's had a hard enough life. I didn't need him to come out here, be roughed up and his spirit killed, and then be killed. My brother is not a fighter, he won't even skin an animal. I did what I had to and if you're going to kill me then just do it. Don't beat around the bush!" I spit out, my heart racing as I feel his hand tighten near my neck. He brings his face down to my level and laughs.  
"You think I'm going to risk my ass? If I kill you, I have to come up with a good enough reason. If I tell them you're a girl, I'll get in trouble for not finding out sooner. So no, as much as I want to strangle you sometimes, you don't die. Not today anyways, and not by my hand." He lets go of my shoulder finally and I let out the breath I've been holding. "As much as you piss me off with your go-gettum attitude and the way you challenge my authority, you're a valuable asset. You're an amazing archer, best I've ever seen, and we need that in this troop. I'm giving you an out, though. Get out now before you get too far in and can't get out. You're a bright girl with an amazing talent, you could live another seventy years. Don't blow it out here. I'll say you got injured and you went back. Nobody has to know."  
I look up at him once more, shock apparently back in my eyes as he sighs and rubs his face. "I have a little sister, alright? I'm not a complete monster.." he mumbles, making my heart ache. He could turn me in right now, kill me even. His reasoning had holes and he had to know it. But he's not. He's keeping me safe, trying to help even.  
"How did you recognize me? I don't remember ever meeting you..." I have never been to his district. There's not a whole lot of traveling between districts in Panem. But he had to have seen me before.  
"My dad is in charge of assigning new Peacekeepers to districts. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps so I came with him a long time ago to go district to district, seeing which ones needed more and which needed new. I don't remember a lot about the districts, especially not a lot of the people. But I remember seeing you, holding your dad's hand and staring straight at us like we were the scum on the bottom of your shoes. I had never had someone from a lower down District look at me or my father like that. You were maybe ten, possible eleven. I just remember those piercing eyes and that defined chin, up in the air and staring at me like I was nothing. It pissed me off, to be real honest. I remember whispering to my dad and asking who you were and he said that you were Jack Everdeen's daughter." I look at him and realize, I do remember.  
"That was so long ago... I didn't even remember until you started talking about it. I didn't even recognize you." I whisper, staring at him in a new way, his piercing blue eyes locked onto my green ones.  
"I remember, Katniss." And for some reason, I see a blush come into his cheeks. Or maybe I am just imagining one because the second I think I see it, it's gone. "Look, you just have to be careful... don't get too friendly with any of the guys. If you go down, they might go down as well." I nod and stay deadly still as he wraps a bandage around my chest and shoulder. He had helped me take off my tunic so I was down to only the wrap I used to keep my breasts squashed down. I feel naked, even with the thin layer on.  
I stand up and lift my arm awkwardly, trying to slip the shirt back over my head and arms. He steps forward and puts the hole over my head, pushing my elbow so that my arm starts it's way through the sleeve. I gasp as my fingers make contact with his and we both jump back, as if an electric surge has gone through us. My heart is racing as he turns and stares at me, tilting his head a little and stepping back towards me.  
"Sir!" Haymitch bursts through the tent entrance and I have never gotten down on my knees and prayed but I almost consider it since I happened to put my shirt back on just in time. "I have an urgent letter from the General. We're needed in the front line, we leave at dawn." I turn to look at Cato but find him already staring at me. I shake my head, letting him know I can't back out now. Not when so much is at risk. I nod to both of them and hurry out of his tent, pushing past the guys who have started to huddle outside for me, rushing past sorry's and smiling at Peeta's apology. I need to go back to my tent and think about everything. Something tells me I won't have much time to think tomorrow, and let's face it, I might not make it to a worry-free day ever again.


	8. Author's Note!

Hey all my faithful readers! I just wanted to say sorry for the delay in posting but I should have a chapter up at the beginning of this week, don't give up on me! I'm not going anywhere!

How is it, by the way? Everybody enjoying it? Hope all of you are well and kicking and still with me!

Wow! I'm very astonished that the story got over 30 views in a little over a month or so! My first fan fic was Grey's Anatomy and let me just tell you, it was terrible. Had like two reviews, no followers or favorites. You guys are awesome! Keep it up and I am so happy that there are people out there in different walks of life and different places that enjoy my story! I always forget to put a disclaimer so here it goes!:

Mulan and The Hunger Games do not belong to me at all, none of the characters do either! Just the twist to replace Mulan characters with The Hunger Games characters was my idea. (:

Much love, fellow readers!

xoxo, Roo!


	9. Chapter 8

"Cade!" I turn my head to look for Finnick and fall halfway off King as a snowball smashes into my face. I rub my cheek and groan, turning my eyes to Finnick and glaring at him.  
"Watch yourself, Odair." Gale warned playfully as I huffed and wiped the wet spot off my face. Not only was it cold, it had smarted a bit and made my face numb. I almost get off King to go tackle him but I decide against it. The guys need something to keep them occupied since they are walking through a foot of snow. Cato and I have it easy since we're on our horses but all the rest of the troops feet are probably freezing. I will have to remember to hug Madge for an hour when I get back... if I get back.  
"Does anyone else want to ride King for a bit?" I offer, not really wanting off the back of the black horse but feeling it would be the nicest thing to do. They all eyed King and shook their heads, knowing the horse can be temperamental towards them. It was because they were men; King hates men. But I lie and say he doesn't like strangers. Luckily, there are no women around to disprove my theory.  
"I'd rather risk frost bite then try to get on that animal." Gale announced while the men around him nodded. I shrug.  
"Alright, fine by me. Just remember nobody here is going to rub your feet Hawthorne." I remind him, smirking a bit. He probably has a girl back home who would do that for him but out here, it was just us.  
"Yeah. I wish I had a girl worth fighting for." All the men laughed and agreed.  
I frown and tilt my head. "What?"  
"You heard me. It's not like there are any girls out here," I hear Cato snort in front of us, "so we just have to think about a girl worth all this fighting instead of being surrounded by men."  
I blush and put my head down, concentrating on King. I look up and see Cato smirking back at me, mocking me. "How about you, Cade? Do you have a girl back home?" I could kill the man right now and have little regret.  
"Uh, yeah. No. I don't, uh, date."  
All the men whistle and laugh, "Cade just dazzles them with his archery skills and beds them. Why date when you can have them all?" My eyes widen as I look at one of the troops who said that, groaning as they all start patting me on the leg and nodding in approval.  
Have I ever mentioned how much I hate my life?  
"I want a girl who cooks well." Peeta mentions, which makes me smile. I found out by talking to him that he was a baker back in his district. His whole family is in the business and his father owns the town bakery. Of course he would want somebody who cooks.  
"Haha, of course you do fatty. I want a beautiful girl that I can show off." Doesn't every man? I roll my eyes at Finnick's ordinary answer.  
"You're all wrong. We need girls who will adore our battle scars and treat us like heroes." Gale wouldn't have to look far. He was handsome and if he went back to District 2, he would be considered a hero with no doubt.  
"What about you, Everdeen? Any girls in mind?"  
I sigh and wonder why I can't just be left out of it. That would be too easy and apparently, somebody up above wants me to have it as hard as possible.  
"How about... I like girls with a brain... someone smart who can speak her mind."  
All the guys look at me like I'm from another planet before bursting out in laughter. "Good on, Cade." I didn't think what I said was funny, but oh well. It made them shut up.  
The men carry on talking about women as I fall silent, shivering from the cold air and trying not to seem to weak. I'm starting to think I'll freeze to death before I make it to the battle field. The Capitol supplied us with tons of arrows and ammunition, along with jackets that they give tributes for the Games that cool us down or keep us warm. But the air is still frigid and feels like it's cutting through my skin.  
We've been in the mountains for a little over four hours and every minute is grueling and pain stakingly slow. It won't be long before hypothermia sets in and they have popsicles instead of troops.  
"Get in position!" Haymitch yells back at us as we round the corner and come upon a village, or what used to be a village. Instead of buildings and people, it's instead ruins of prior buildings. There's a pile in front of what had to be the equivalent of a Justice Building and when we see what it is, or rather smell the rust scent in the air, a few of the men double over and start puking. I hold my breath so that I don't throw up my lunch like the others but I can't look away.  
Children, women, men, anybody and everybody who lived here was killed and stacked in front of their village. I look ahead to Cato and see his face is pale.  
"My brother was supposed to meet us here..." he mumbles, kicking Marvel's haunches lightly to make him pace forward. Before we even find them, I know what fate his brother must have become.  
I gulp down my lunch and blink so my eyes stop watering from the smell. When I open them again, I realize King has followed Marvel to another part of the village as the other troops spread out looking for survivors. "Captain..." I whisper, trying not to hold my breath.  
I dismount King and look around at the bodies, realizing a lot of them are troops from what must be his brother's army. None of them stir, only the clothing moves in the wind lightly.  
I can feel Cato standing behind me and I suck in some air before turning around. "We were too late... I should've been here. I should've saved my brother." His voice is so soft, I'm glad I have good hearing.  
"We would've all died if we got here in time. I'm sure your brother wouldn't have wanted that. You did everything you could have to get us ready, it wasn't your fault." I try to console him, but it's pretty obvious he's about to go into a rage.  
"Captain, please, please calm down. You have your own people to be worried about and we have to go now if we want to find them." I whimper, wanting to get moving as soon as possible. Standing here isn't helping anything, it's just making Cato shake in anger as he realizes he won't be able to find his brother within all these bodies.  
"Let's just go..." I say gently, putting my hand on his arm and tugging on him lightly. "Let's go, Cato." I use his first name and he seems to pull out of his trance to stare at me, walking towards me so that I'm being backed into a lone stone wall, staring into his icy eyes.  
I close my eyes as he starts to lean forward, thinking he is going to start yelling at me. Instead, I feel warmth against my lips and gasp, alarmed at the fact that Cato Smith's lips are locked on mine. Apparently, he took my mouth opening as an invitation instead of horror and ran his tongue along mine. I pull back as much as I can and push him back a bit. "The troops, Cato what are you doing?" I hiss, my heart racing as I search his face for an answer.  
"Screw the troops..." He says it in a husky voice that makes goosebumps pop up along my arms. I shake my head and he mirrors me by shaking his own and lowering his lips to mine again. The feeling is alien to me and I can't help but think about the fact that we're in a war zone and I'm making out with my captain while everyone thinks I'm a man.  
"They're going to think you're gay and screwing a troop." I mumble on his lips, too shocked to fight him. I mean, anyone with eyes can tell he's attractive. But this was not the time and definitely not the place to be doing this.  
"We have to go." I put my forehead against his and tried to force his head away from mine. "Cato... if you clear your head and we're in safer place that is not in the open, we can talk about what just happened. But right now, you need to be acting like a captain and not like a hormonal teen." I say sternly and he blinks and leans down to kiss me one last time before snapping out of it and nodding.  
We walk back to the main part of the village and join the others, gathering closer so Cato can speak to us all. "District 13 has been here already, that's clear enough. We need to keep moving and beat them to their next destination." He finishes his sentence while jumping back onto Marvel. I do the same with King and pat him on the neck, sighing a bit as I remember all the dead bodies around us. I know at this exact moment that it will haunt my dreams and turn them to nightmares for a long time, if not my whole life.  
"This is when we see if what you've learned is enough to survive. For all of our sake I hope so." He stares at me and I nod, still pondering what just happened.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wanted to give you readers something special for Valentine's Day so I had to sneak in some kissing action! This is going to be where the story starts drifting away from Mulan and you won't notice as much of the Mulan story line as there was previously. Also, I'm sorry this chapter was a bit lacking and for the wait. I went out of town for a day and stayed longer then first intended. Still, hope this was okay and will keep you satisfied for the next few days while I have time to work on a whole better chapter 9 since I will have a little longer to write it. Please R & R! xoxo,  
Roo!


	10. Chapter 9

I trot along with King at the back of the pack, my mind still reeling as I think about what had just happened. I hadn't realized at the time just what it meant for Cato to be kissing me. I know why he was trying to get close to me; he was scared and upset, that was obvious. But why, why on Earth did he kiss me? You don't just kiss people you hardly know! Apparently, Cato does. I shake my head and groan, trying to pull the image from my mind as we continue our treck to the valley between the mountains. If the snow quits coming down long enough for us to get through, we should have no problem making good time. But I mean, when has luck ever been on my side?  
I check out our surroundings for a moment, trying to get a good look at where we are. We're just now starting to be in the valley, two huge moutains on either side of us make it impossible to go up the sides. We'll have to make it to the other side. We can't go down either, there's a cliff and a four hundred foot drop beneath that cliff. The only way is to follow the path and make it to the opening of the valley.  
"Let's make camp for the night. We can continue in a few hours." Cato decides. We all nod but say nothing. We're all tired, it's been almost two days since we've stopped to rest. Most of the guys have their tents up in less than ten minutes and have already fallen asleep. A lot of them just shared with another soldier so they didn't have to mess with their own. I decide someone has to keep watch and since everyone else is asleep, that really only leaves me.  
I tie King up and pat him before going back to my tent and sitting down outside of it, my eyes feeling heavy but my mind pretty alert. It's only been a few hours since Cato kissed me and I'm still not sure it really happened.  
In fact, I don't even see where Cato is. All of a sudden, I'm falling backwards into my tent with a yelp as I look around frantically trying to figure out what happened. "Shh, calm down, Everdeen. It's me." There he is, with his husky voice, sounding all too calm for my liking.  
"Are you crazy? You just snuck up on an archer. You're lucky I have my sword." I snap, trying to still my heart beat as I realize we're in my two person tent, a foot away from each other.  
"Yeah, well we all know you can't even hit a tree with your sword so I thought I was safe." I glare at him but decide not to hit him like I want to. He is still my captain and I'm counting on him to keep me safe. Best not to push buttons.  
"What's wrong? Why are you here?" I ask, trying to keep my voice down. I always put my tent up about ten feet from all the other tents every time because of King, so I don't think anyone can hear me. And they're all knocked out so even if they could, they can't.  
"I wanted to talk about earlier."  
I look at him and instantly feel awkward as I play with my hair which is growing. I've had to sneak out after dark and bleach it a few times in the last six months because my roots started coming in. "Uh... what's there to talk about. You made a mistake and I forgive you."  
Cato frowns and puts a hand on my shoulder as I turn to leave the tent. "Hold on. I feel like you deserve an explanation."  
I start to protest but he gives me a pleading look so I sigh and nod slowly, trying not to stare him in the eyes.  
"I wasn't trying to push myself on you like that, I just... This is hard for me since it was just a crush all these years... Shit, this isn't going like I wanted it to." He growls and pushes his hand through that blond hair of his. Crush...? "I've sort of had a crush on you since that day I saw you in your district." He blurts out and I am left sitting with my eyes wide as he continues talking. "I don't date. I've been training my whole life to become a soldier and girls would just ruin my focus. Then I see you and... I just wanted you. I wanted to wipe that disgusted look off your face and let you know that I was better than you. It was stupid to feel that way but for a long time, that's how I felt. Then I started thinking about you more and more. I wanted to know everything about you. I wanted to know why you felt that way and how you could be so brave to act like that around Peacekeepers and be so bold. You intrigued me.. you still do. I thought about what I would say to you the first time I formally met you, and then it turns out you're outside my tent about to get killed by my troops. I was shocked and wondered why you had cut your hair before I realized that you were trying to be one of my troops."  
The whole time he's talking my heart is beating faster and faster. So he's been thinking about me for years? I'm not sure if I should be flattered or worried. I'm not really that special. I'm a Seam girl who has no money and is struggling to stay a man in a war. "Cato, I'm not that-"  
"Don't say you're not special, Katniss. You're the most interesting and bravest woman I've ever met. And I've met quite a few women. But you're also one of the craziest. I know of no one who would sacrifice what you have for anybody. Let alone a brother. And for that, I am more than completely impressed... I'm a little taken by you, I suppose." he grunts out, making me giggle.  
"What? Why are you laughing at me? I just poured my heart out to you and you laugh at me?"  
I quit laughing and smile a little bit at him, shrugging and giggling a bit again. "It's just, I don't know. It's just weird for me I suppose. I've never had a guy like me before, let alone have a crush on me and here you are, kissing me on a battlefield and telling me you've wanted to meet me since the day you saw me? It all seems like you're pulling a prank on me or something." I admit, shrugging and staring at him, taken aback by the seriousness in his face.  
"This is not a prank, or a joke. I'm not lying to you. I've never wanted to kiss somebody as much as I want to kiss you right now."  
My heart stops as I bring my eyes up to his for the first time since our conversation began. I bite my bottom lip. He's not just handsome and strong, he also seems to have a heart. I must say, I'm intrigued by this man. "I've never wanted somebody to kiss me in my life as much as I want you to right now..." I whisper, looking down and then back up shyly.  
Cato looks surprised as he keeps his eyes on me, as if asking permission. When I don't look away, he scoots closer to me and brings a rough hand up to gently cup my cheek. I can feel my body quiver at his touch and he strokes it slowly. I can hear my ragged breathing in the quiet tent.  
He leans forward just a touch more and there are his soft lips on mine all over again. They're gentle now and not as frantic. He puts a little pressure into the kiss but takes it slowly as I sigh into his lips. It feels foreign, but at the same time... it feels right.  
A small groan comes from him as he pulls himself closer to me, my body flush against his as he takes my arms and wraps them around his neck. I gasp a little as he pulls me onto his lap and his kissing starts to get a little more heated and hurried. "I've wanted to do this for years." he whispers in my ear, his voice rough as he nips at my ear lightly. I wince and feel his lips pressed against my neck and feel my head going back on its own accord.  
"Wait... Cato..." I mumble, gasping as I feel his teeth on my neck and running a hand through his short hair, trying not to rip it out. He growls and closes his eyes for a second, looking up at me with lust filled eyes.  
"You're beautiful." That's strange to hear from a man's mouth. The only man who had ever said that to me was my dad, and he's been gone for almost ten years. I feel the blush on my cheeks as he runs his lips back up to my lips. I don't know if it's hot in the tent or if it's just because of our hard breathing but I'm starting to feel warm.  
He pushes me down softly and climbs on top of me so he's holding himself above my body, staring down at me. I open my mouth to say something but his mouth claims mine and he starts kissing me again, his hand running up my side. And that's when I seem to remember that I've never done this before and am definitely not ready for tonight to be the first time for anything else.  
"Cato. I'm, I've never.." I pant out, looking down at him with what must be scared eyes. He seems confused before realization comes to his features.  
"That's okay.. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.." He rolls off me and lays down, patting the spot next to him and looking at me knowingly. "Don't worry, I won't bite... anymore." he adds, making me smile and lay next to him, curling up into his warm body. I'm starting to fall asleep when I think I hear him mumble something. I try to concentrate and almost wish I hadn't. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Katniss Everdeen." I don't have time to contemplate the words before sleep has claimed me and I'm asleep next to Captain Cato Smith.

* * *

I slipped out from my tent the next day before he was awake, not wanting anything to be awkward. He comes out of the tent but everyone else is waking up so he doesn't have time to come speak with me. We all pack up and head out at the crack of dawn, the bitter cold cutting through my pants and jacket.  
It's eerie, the quiet surrounds us. No sound is being made. No birds, no talking, just the sound of the snow crunching under our feet the next day as we continue through the valley. Something is wrong...  
"Captain, I think we're-" before I can even get the rest of my sentence out an arrow flies through the sky and sinks itself into Marvel who lets out a shrill whinny and rears up on his back feet. Cato is caught by surprise and falls off the horse's back, gasping as we all look to find the attackers.  
The site we find is disheartening and almost too much to comprehend. Up ahead are rows upon rows of District Thirteen soldiers. Some with bows, some on horses, but most with swords.  
"Take out your weapons. If we die, we die with honor." I can feel his eyes burning into the side of my head but I refuse to look at him. He can't be risking his troops and himself to save me. I knew what I was getting into, with or without his help.  
Everyone got ready with their swords and I took my bow off, stringing it and knowing that this would be the last time I get to use my bow. They are charging us but they're still pretty far away. "Haymitch, we only have one more explosive arrow. We'll use it to blow up the front line when they get closer. Get ready..."  
I bite my lip and look up, sighing and looking back down. Wait... I look back up fast and gasp, realizing what I see. I snatch the arrow from Haymitch, knowing what I have to do.  
I start running towards them, not bothering to look back at Cato screaming for me to come back along with all the other men. I can't, I see the snow on top of the mountain right next to us. I aim the bow at the mountain and release the arrow, watching as it goes wizzing towards the snow cap. I laugh in joy as it goes straight to the mark and turn to look at Cato and all of them before I feel something sharp rip through my abdomen and take my breath away.  
I fall backwards and realize that the front-man from District Thirteen had been closer then I thought and was now standing over me with a sword in his hands, looking down at me. I gasp in pain and scoot backwards on my ass, holding my side. I look around him and smile as I see the snow creating an avalanche behind the opposing soldier. He glances back and that is all I need. I get up and start booking it towards the troops, feeling light headed as the blood loss starts kicking in. I grab Cato by the arm as I run by, rolling my eyes as I realize he must have been coming to help me. I hear the avalanche behind us and just keep telling myself to run faster.  
I see King running towards us and I jump up on him as he runs by, reaching out to grab for Cato but he slips and the snow starts to swallow all of us. I keep King up right and turn him back towards where Cato went down, looking around frantically. "Cato! Cato!" I start yelling loudly, trying to find the stupid man. He should've just stayed where he was, behind the rock where all the other men are safe.  
I gasp as I see Cato resurface from the tumbling snow and I reach out and grab him, glad I have been working out for the past few months. Even though the snow has made him higher up, he's still pretty heavy. We head back towards the troops and suddenly I realize we're going to go right over the cliff. I try to back King up but I know there is nothing I can do about it. I close my eyes and grip onto Cato, knowing we're both about to die.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bit of a cliff hanger for yah! Now, I thought the fact that they could pull that horse up was ridiculous so that's not going to happen. So now I've made it even more of a cliff hanger ;] Sorry it's been taking a little longer, but I've been super busy. Sorry I kind of rushed through the part where she made the avalanche but I didn't like it! It was the only thing I could think of that would work though so it had to be done! What did you think about the romance in this one? :3 Too much, too little? I will say there won't be any romance in the next few chapters so I hope you all will hold on for me and bear with me! They're going to get split up and that's all I'm saying, so of course, no romance to be had! Hope you all are doing well and I love hearing from you guys! We're doing AMAZING on reviews and followers so keep it up you amazing readers! Like always,

xoxo

Roo!


	11. Chapter 10

I look down and see Cato staring up at me as I try to figure a way out of this. "You shouldn't have come after me, you idiot." I groan, shaking my head as my heart beats about a thousand times a minute.  
"No person left behind." He coughs and I roll my eyes at him closing my eyes.  
"Yeah well now we're both dead. But you didn't leave me behind.. how noble." I snort, realizing he's sitting up and straddling King behind me. Poor King... he didn't want to be brought into this mess. He's struggling through the snow and trying to stay up right with us two on his back. I'm so sorry, King...  
"Thank you for not turning me in, Cato.."  
He looks at me with a determined face and I can't help but feel a little shiver go through my body. I've never had a crush but I feel like this is the closest I will ever get. And now it's all over because we're about to go over a cliff. We get closer and closer and I can't do anything now but hope for a miracle but prepare for a quick death.  
Then, as if God himself reaches down from the sky, King is being pulled sideways away from the cliff. My mouth is open in shock as I realize the men are pulling on King's reigns and bringing us to them. If that's not good timing, I don't know what is. I don't relax my grip around his neck until we're behind the huge rock that snow is flowing past. I didn't even realize Cato had been gripping my sides until he's letting go and he's jumping down. A pain in my side stops me from taking the hand he puts out. I wave it off as nothing but realize I'm shaking as I touch my side.  
Blood is on my fingers and I'm falling off the horse a second later, gasping as my sight starts to go blurry. I'm being laid down and I can hear Cato yelling that I'm hurt and barely see him pushing people aside to get the medic. Gale is shaking me and telling me to hold on but I can't. I shake my head but realize I can't hold on any longer and before I can protest to help, I'm drifting off unable to keep my eyes open.

* * *

When I wake up I can feel bandages wrapped around my stomach tightly, I can already tell my shirt is off. Which means the medic knows I'm a woman and I am about a minute away from death. I hear whispering outside the tent I'm in and slowly sit up, wincing slightly. Cato storms in and I can see the guilt in his face. He's in limbo right now, knowing he will have to tell everyone the truth.  
"I'm so sorry.." I whisper, not feeling anger towards him at all. He looks at me a bit surprised and I just shrug. "I know what you're going to have to do. You'll have to kill me.."  
There's a strangled look on his face as he shakes his head. I sigh and grip the blanket tight around myself, blinking my eyes shut hard. "It lasted for longer than I ever thought it would and I'm sorry that I did this in the first place. You have to be convincing, though. You can't be found out." I can tell he's about to protest but he doesn't have the time. Haymitch is bursting through the tent two seconds later and staring at me in awe.  
"I didn't believe it. I said there was no way a girl can do all the stuff this kid can do. I can't believe she had me fooled." He goes over and grabs my arm, though he doesn't do so in spite. I can tell he doesn't want to do this as much as Cato doesn't. "Looks like we have a woman in our midst, men." He drops my arm and I stumble forward, falling into the snow since I'm still weak.  
Cato walks out of the tent next and stares at me with a face made of stone. It was impossible for someone to know what he was thinking. He walks over to King and takes my sword out of it's halter, turning to look at me. King must sense something because he is snorting and whinnying instantly and trying to get to me. "Hold the horse." Haymitch mumbles to a few of the men who grab his reigns, their faces blank.  
What happens next really surprises me, though. Gale, Finnick, and Peeta all rush forward and a little spark of happiness ignites in me. They must have liked me as much as I liked them. But Haymitch raises his hand and they stop in their tracks. "You know the law..."  
Everyone is looking at me as Cato walks forward, his face still cold as ice. He raises the sword and I close my eyes, making the tears stay hidden as I sit on my heels, my arms crossed at my stomach. I should've never left home... Bryony is going to die now and he will just be in more trouble since they will know that I have been gone. He might even be killed instantly.  
I hear something fall into the snow and open my eyes slowly, confused when I see the sword in the snow in front of me. "A life for a life." Cato dead pans, staring me in the eyes. I bite my lip and ask him with my eyes what he is doing. If Snow finds out... "Move out."  
Haymitch frowns and looks down at me. "But sir, you know the law..."  
Cato moves forward quickly and grabs him by the collar, staring him down. "I said move out. We need to go tell Snow that we've defeated a whole army of them." he snaps, pushing him forward and taking one last look at me before going to Marvel who seems to have survived the arrow attack. "Let her horse go." He snarls at the two men who gladly let go.  
King comes trotting over to me and I watch from the ground as Gale and the others stare at me pitifully before turning and heading out after Cato. I blink as King nudges my shoulder, nibbling on my hair. I swallow the lump in my throat and wipe away the tears in my eyes. Again, I've cheated death. And again, I have no idea how.

* * *

I sit with a fire in front of me, still too shocked to actually get up and start the long journey home. Actually, I have no idea how to even get there. I guess just go to the first District I come to and take a train home. It's not like they knew I was in the war, they would probably just let me on no questions asked.

"Come on, King. Let's go home..." My voice is hardly a whisper but it's not like it matters anyways. King won't be responding anytime soon.  
I'm about to get up when I hear a noise around the corner. I frown and motion for King to stay where he is, though I'm sure he doesn't want to move either way. I am suddenly glad I found a small little cove at the base of the valley. If I had stayed out in the open, not only would the wind have gotten to me, I'm sure whatever I hear would have as well. I stand up and move to the very edge of our little hideout, flattening myself against the wall.  
I hear an angry yell and I can't help but look just barely around the corner. I literally have to cover my mouth so that I don't gasp out in fright. There are men standing up and hobbling out from the snow, gathering together. How are they still alive after that avalanche? I keep my hand on my mouth and keep listening, almost too shocked to stay up on my feet.  
"Snow said that it would be a small group and they would be easy to take down! He never said that most of us would be killed! I could've stayed in District Two for this!" I furrow my brow and think over his words. What could he mean...? This is District Thirteen... isn't it?  
"Calm down, Brutus. We've done our part. They think they killed District Thirteen troops. Even if they were supposed to die, it wasn't our fault. Snow will just throw them a celebration in the Capitol and that will be the end of it. As long as people think District Thirteen is destroyed that is all Snow wanted. This uprising is going to be stomped out before any of the Districts get any ideas. And if they do... well you heard what Snow said."  
I watch as they all start back to what must be a District but I on the other hand, I am so shocked I can't even move. District Thirteen is plotting an uprising! They haven't been fighting at all! Snow has just made it seem like they are the good guys and District Thirteen is killing our family and friends... when really, we are just killing each other. What. The. Hell. District Thirteen is still alive but they are not fighting, they're sitting safe and sound wherever they are. And suddenly, I'm angry at them. They have to know what is happening. Instead of helping or letting us know, they are just letting us kill each other off. Maybe they're letting it happen so it will be easier when it is time for the uprising. I don't know. All I know is that I have to find Cato and tell him what is going on.  
Jumping into action, I walk as fast as I can over to King and pat his neck before jumping onto him with a hiss. I'm still sore and even though the medic put something on it to heal fast, it still burns during activity. "Let's get to the Capitol, King. Before they do..." I state, knowing I could get there before them if I tried. I'm on a horse, they're on foot. Last time I checked we had been a District away from the Capitol. It's time to do or die. Before more people die.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did I surprise you?! I hope you liked it! It was a little twist I put in myself from the Hunger Games even though it still was kind of Mulan like! Now, I warn you; the next chapter may take a few days to get up because I'm going to be plotting from now till the end of the story ahead of time. I have a few complex ideas that I need to map out and I'm going to have to ask for your patience, you lovely people! I can't believe how many reviews this has! To all of you reviewers, you make it so much better to write! And to everyone who reads and stays silent, I thank you as well! After all, I write this for you guys not myself! ;] Please read and review and like I said, it might be a few days until something is up again! Smooches!

Roo!


	12. Notice!

Hey guys, I know I owe you all a new chapter but I just have something tragic happen in the family. This may not seem like a big deal but my cat died. It's really bringing my family down so we're going to try to do a lot of family stuff for the next few days... He was my mom's cat and she died so he was like the last thing we had of her. I'm really upset about it and I don't want to worry about my poor readers thinking I abandoned them so I thought I should put up a MIA notice. I don't deal well with death in real life and I watched it happen while I was powerless. I kind of need to hole up for a few days but no worries, I will return and all will be well.. I'm so sorry, Smoky... 3 1999-2013

xoxo

Roo 3


	13. Chapter 11

**CATO'S POV**

* * *

"You shouldn't have let her go, Smith.." Haymitch comments as we walk slowly down the streets towards the Capitol. Marvel is having trouble going so slow, I can tell. But the troops are exhausted, as am I.  
"Why not, Haymitch? She saved our lives, she helped our men learn some good archery skills. If anything, I wish we could've kept her and sent home some of the men." I snapped out, sick of the older man punishing me by bringing it up constantly.  
"You like her."  
I whip my head over to stare at the man walking beside my horse, my lip curling up in anger. "I trained her, I spent my time making her one of the elite, I almost got killed because I tried to save her; of course I liked her, she was one of us." I growl, trying not to let him get me so riled up. Ever since she had left, I had been on edge. I knew it and so did the guys, but I could lie to them and let them think it was because I was angry at her.  
"No, you like her more then that." He accuses, stopping and putting his hands up in surrender as I stop Marvel suddenly, glaring down at the man. "It's not a bad thing... she was an amazing tribute to our troop, you're right. But she broke the law.."  
I bark out a loud laugh that makes some of the men seem to question my sanity; what's left of it anyways. "And who hasn't, Abernathy? Riddle me that and I might listen to your ridiculous reasoning."  
Haymitch sighs and shakes his head, "This was more then that, though. This was a major offence, one we could all get in trouble for. If they know you let her go..."  
"How, how would they know? Nobody in this squad will say anything because they know the penalty. Plus, they liked her when she was Cade. And her family won't tell on her. No, the only way anybody will find out is if you open that loud, drunk mouth of your's, Haymitch." I warn, pointing at him, the tables turned on accusing.  
All he does is shrug and let the conversation end there, too tired or too annoyed to carry on. It isn't certain which one it is. I find my thoughts drifting off to the girl and her bow, remembering the progress she had made even though I pushed her just as hard as the others. She was something, and for that I had made a special place in my mind for just her. The others didn't have a choice, they had to be here. They also weren't half as good as she was, and they were men. She chose to come here, chose to come even after knowing she could die. That is real bravery. Nothing I've done has been that brave...  
It's for the best, though. She can go home and be safe for the first time in months. Even though she could take it, she didn't belong out here... she was too amazing to die. "How long until we're there?" I look ahead of me, beginning to see the top of the Capitol.  
"I say about an hour if we keep up at this rate." I judge, letting out a yawn as I keep my back straight. Captain's don't slouch, and they definitely don't show emotion towards girls.  
"Captain!" I hear one of the men at the back yell, catching my attention immediately as I force Marvel into a trot so I can turn him around. I'm ready to attack if needed but instead am met by the gaze of the devil herself.  
"Captain, you can't go any further. They're going to kill you all." she gasps out, the wound on her side obviously reopened as she holds a bloodied hand to it. It has to be from riding since she doesn't seem to be injured anywhere else. I'm confused but never have I been happy to see a woman as I am at this moment. "I'm going to take you all to District Thirteen..." she manages to get out as she jumps off King's back.  
"You need to leave, girl. You can't be here!" Haymitch snaps, moving forward to send her on her way but I put my arm out, frowning as I realize she is serious.  
"Let her explain, Haymitch. I can tell if she's lying..."  
This just got interesting...

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, I know I've made you guys wait forever and I'm sorry about that. I was sitting down to start typing the next chapter when my brother came out and told me our cat wasn't doing good. I'm sorry about that but since you guy's waited like the best reviewers ever, I made this chapter a bit special! It's not super long and not super good, but it's from Cato's POV! Something I hadn't done the whole story! Did you enjoy it? Let me know! Also, thank you for the amazing comments you left on my little notice, it made me smile even though I was feeling so awful. For the people I can't message for reviewing, thank you so much, it means a lot! I do have good news; I'm already ready to start writing the next chapter so hopefully it will be up before the end of the week! It will be Katniss explaining how she knows they are going to be killed and such if you're a bit confused! Again; thank you so much for sticking with me. After the next chapter, it's going to take more then two days to post like I had been doing so well with the others but don't fret, my loves! It will all be okay, I'm not ditching you! Thank you again and happy reading!


	14. Chapter 12

I keep my mind blank as I ride my heart out on top of King, trying not to think about the pain or the fact that I can feel the stitches pulling on my skin. None of that matters now. The only thing that matters is finding Cato and letting him know that we've all been duped. This was no mistake or accident; Snow wanted this. He wanted us all to kill each other, make it harder to revolt and go against him. Wanted everyone to think, oh if our best soldiers can't survive District Thirteen then we definitely can't. We're supposed to believe they are cold blooded killers when really they're probably unaware of the fact that we think we're fighting them.  
I shake my head as I think about how ridiculous this whole "war" is. I'm thinking about what I'm going to say to Cato when I look up and notice a group of people in front of me, one of their hand's raised up in a halt motion. I gasp and pull back on King's reigns, somehow managing to stay on him and stop him before he smashes into the people on foot.  
"What are you doing here?" The man barks out, making me scowl and hold onto King's reigns tightly. Who were these people?  
"I'm trying to make it to my friends before they keep killing innocent people. What are you doing stepping out in front of a galloping horse?!" I snap back, thinking about simply going around them and continuing on my way.  
"What do you mean?"  
I shake my head, tired of his questions already. "Who are you? Why do you need to know what I'm doing? What, do you own these mountains?" I ask, trying to stay up straight as I stare at the man. I'm scared, God am I scared. What if these are some of Snow's men and I just walked into their trap? But I refuse to show it on my face.  
"In fact, we do. Underneath you is District Thirteen so I'd say for lack of better words, we do own these mountains."  
My heart almost stops beating as I jump off King, realizing these are the people that Panem think we're fighting. "You're from District Thirteen...?"  
The man eyes me warily, trying to decide what my angle is. "I'm Katniss Everdeen. President Snow's men just tried to kill my friends and say it was you guys. I need answers. Why has he brought your district up instead of just letting you be? Are you going to help us? How have you stayed hidden all these years?!" I have so many questions; those just barely skim the surface.  
The man smirks and holds his hand up again, trying to make the questions stop. "What do you mean your friends...? Troops?" I nod and he frowns at me, trying to decide how I knew my friends had been in trouble all the way out here. I hesitate before pulling my hair out of my face and back into a bun, trying to show him what the men had believed for months. His smirk faultered for a moment before something like realization sunk in.  
I shrug and let my hair fall back down, "I'm good at archery.. and I have a little brother that would've had to go if I didn't. I went by Cade." I don't know why but for some reason, I trust this man already.  
"Cade Everdeen... we know all about you. Except for the fact that you're a woman, that's new."  
I look at him and start to laugh, not thinking he's serious. But he is serious, dead serious. "How do you know about me...? I'm just a girl from District Twelve. I'm nothing special." Why did these people know about me? I'm starting to think telling them all this wasn't a good idea before I see the man putting his hands up.  
"We're not going to hurt you. The name's Boggs. I'm President Coin's right hand man and the leader for my squad. We know more about you then you think because President Coin is interested in you. We have a spy in your troop. A man by the name of Haymitch."  
"I'm sorry... President, who?" Never heard of the woman.  
"Coin. The leader of District Thirteen. And President Snow is right to be scared." When I look at him questioningly he simply smiles. "We are starting a rebellion... and we think you're the person we want to lead it." I simply gawke at him as he talks, not understanding what he could mean. Me...? This doesn't make any sense!  
"We can talk about all this later when you're safe. As for your friends, we can go and get them and bring them back to our district. They're walking into a trap, anyways."  
I start as I remember the whole reason I had been riding towards the Capitol anyways. I leap back on King and keep him in place, looking down at them. "What do you mean trap? And how do you know?" My voice has a commanding air in it that I kind of like.  
"We have more people on the inside then you would think. And we just so happen to have one who is close to Snow. He said that Snow was talking about how your troop shouldn't have lived and that it was some man who made an avalanche start who ruined that plan. I'm guessing that man was really a woman?" He eyes me, amusement on his face as I blush and look down. "He plans an assassination of them all before they make it to the Capitol and he's going to blame it on District Thirteen of course. We need to find them before they get any closer. Go with Jackson, she will take you to safety."  
I shake my head furiously, patting King who is rearing to go. "No, it's best if I go. Haymitch doesn't like me or trust me, but I know the Captain does. Captain Smith knew who I was the whole time and kept it a secret, I know he will listen to me. I'm afraid he would see you guys and attack. Let me go."  
The man, Boggs, looks resistant but I know I'm doing the right thing. Cato is on high alert. I'm not saying I've known him long enough to know if he was always like this, but I'm assuming it's kind of part of his personality. Just a guess, though. Boggs sighs and nods, pointing to the ground. "Fine, but meet us here. We'll have people keeping watch for you. If you can't convince them... just, make sure you make it back. Alive, preferably."  
I rode King faster then I ever had. By the time I found Cato and the others, my side was bleeding, King and I both were panting and out of breath, and I was so happy to see them still alive. So, in other words, I've had a very stressful day. It eased a little when Cato told Haymitch to let me explain, so that's what I'm about to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know what you're thinking. 'This took forever and it's not even that long, Roo! WTF!' I sit down to type and something comes up. Hopefully I will start to be less busy for the next few weeks so we can really get this party started! Once they get to District Thirteen, the Catoniss will start to pick up. You have to remember that he won't be as cold as he was in the book since he's not trying to kill her. He will still be kind of distant, and I plan on putting a chapter in where someone says he's going soft and he freaks out and starts being kind of jerkish towards her. BUT, that's all I'm giving away. ;] THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWERS! I know it's not 5,000 reviews (yes I couldn't believe it was possible but I just finished reading one that had that many!) but they all mean so much to me! You guys make this possible and as long as someone is reading and enjoying, I will continue posting; even if I do take a bit. To those of you who are reading but staying hidden, thank you as well. 3 Since I haven't done this I need a disclaimer so here it goes:

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MULAN, THE HUNGER GAMES, OR ANY CHARACTERS. I SIMPLY OWN THE TWISTS AND CERTAIN THINGS I'VE DONE TO MAKE THEM COLLABORATE. SUZANNE COLLINS IS THE MASTAAA.**

As always! x's and o's,  
Roo!


	15. Apologies

I was just thinking about things when I realize IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE I'VE UPDATED! And I feel ashamed and honestly, I can imagine that half of you have stopped reading and I totally understand. I know how hard it is to get into a story like you all seem to be in this one and then not have an update for so long.

But with 78 reviews there's NO way I'm giving up this story! I've just been, as every author will tell you, busy and I haven't been able to sit and really think about what I want to write. Like I said, if you've given up on me I'm sorry I let you down. If you're still here, you are the best and I will have a new chapter up by the end of the month!

Thank you so much for your continued support and for all the condolences that were passed along when I was going through my difficult times. 3 You're all amazing!

xoxo, Roo


End file.
